Blog użytkownika:Biedronsia7/Miraculum Miłość rośnie wokół nas - Wszystkie opowiadania :D
TU BĘDĄ WSZYSTKIE OPOWIADANIA :D TE POPRZEDNIE I NASTĘPNIE <3 ''ROZDZIAŁ I'' ---Marinette--- Już prawie... Jeszcze chwila... -Jest! Skończyłam! - krzyknęłam odkładając igłę z nicią. - Udało ci się! - krzyknęła uradowana Tikki. - I co o niej myślisz? - pokazałam jej moje dzieło. - Jest świetna! Alyi na pewno się spodoba! - Mam nadzieję – westchnęłam jeszcze raz oglądając moje dzieło. Była to koszulka z Biedronką własnoręcznie robiona. Alya ma jutro urodziny, a więc robiłam tą koszulkę cały dzień. Jeszcze wymyśliłam, że dam na niej autograf. Jak pomyślałam tak też zrobiłam. - Marinette, jest 3 w nocy! Jeśli chcesz się wyspać to lepiej idź spać – powiedziała Tikki. - Już, już.. Tylko to spakuję – spakowałam w ozdobnej torebce i dałam ją do plecaka. I poszłam spać. Następnego dnia, tak jak mówiła Tikki byłam straszliwie nie wyspana. Wręcz ledwo chodziłam. Stwierdzam, że jednak nie wystarczyły mi te 4 godziny spania. Zaliczyłam poranną toaletę, ubrałam się, zjadłam śniadanie i ruszyłam do szkoły. Była tam już Alya. Rozmawiała z Nino i Adrienem. Nie widziała mnie, więc wyjęłam szybko prezent i podeszłam do nich: - Cześć – powiedzieli wesoło. - Cześć. Wszystkiego najlepszego, Alya! - krzyknęłam, wyciągając prezent przed siebie. - Ojeju, Marinette. Nie musiałaś – powiedziała miło zaskoczona. - Dobra, dobra.. Otwieraj! - otworzyła prezent i uścisnęła mnie mocno. Myślałam, że zaraz mi kości złamie. - Dziękuję, kochana! Zrobiłaś ją sama? - pytała oglądając prezent. - Tak – odpowiedziałam dumnie – Aż do 3 w nocy. - No w sumie to widać, że ledwo żyjesz – powiedział Adrien. Serio? Myślałam, że doskonale sobie radzę z ukrywaniem tego. - Aaaa!!! - pisnęła – Autograf Biedronki!!! Jak go zdobyłaś? - Ja... Ja ją poprosiłam aby mi dała. No wiesz... Po poprzedniej misji poprosiłam ją o to. - Aaaaaaaa! Jesteś najlepsza! Kocham! - i mnie ponownie przytuliła. ---Adrien--- Co? Przecież to niemożliwe, aby po ostatniej misji poprosiła o autograf. Biedronce została ostatnia kropka i zniknęła. Przecież by nie zdążyła dać komuś autograf w minutę. I to jeszcze tak starannie. Z zamyślenia wyrwał mnie dzwonek. Przodem szły Alya i Marinette, w sumie to Alya ją ciągnęła. Widać, że Mari ledwo chodzi. Na bank dziś zaśnie na lekcjach. Weszliśmy do klasy i zaczęła się lekcja matematyki. Wszystko było ok, ale byłem ciekawy czy Marinette już śpi. Odwróciłem głowę lekko i zobaczyłem, że oczy jej się zamykają, ale i tak dzielnie się trzyma. Po 10 minutach znowu spojrzałem i tym razem Marinette już leżała na ławce. Chciałem żeby się wyspała, ale nie chciałem aby dostała uwagę, dlatego robiłem co w mojej mocy, aby ją zasłonić przed wzrokiem nauczycielki. Raz nawet prawie spadłem przez to z krzesła, ale czułem, że ktoś mnie obserwuję. Była to Alya i Nino. Patrzyli na mnie pytającym wzrokiem. Dobrnąłem jakoś do końca lekcji. Wtedy szybko się spakowałem, podeszłem do ławki Mari, obudziłem ją i zacząłem ją pakować. Przypadkiem natrafiłem na gazetę z moimi zdjęciami. Marinette wstała i się zachwiała. Podtrzymywałem ją, jednak zauważyłem, że mi się przygląda. Poszedłem z nią na stołówkę do automatu (tak, tak. Moja wyobraźnia xD), posadziłem ją na ławce, wyciągnąłem monety i kupiłem jej kawę. - Nie mu-musiałeś – powiedziała nieśmiało. - Przestań. Przecież ledwo żyjesz. Pij to – wykonała polecenie. Zauważyłem, że była trochę nieśmiała i lekko czerwona. Pomiędzy tym jak piła powiedziała ciche: - Dziękuję – i się lekko uśmiechnęła. - Drobiazg – odpowiedziałem z uśmiechem. Wtedy zobaczyłem, że wyjmuje coś z torby. Były to ciastka. Otworzyła i podsunęła na środek stołu i powiedziała ciche: - Częstuj się. Chętnie wziąłem ciastko. I tak zajadaliśmy, uśmiechając się do siebie, aż zostało ostatnie ciastko (O NIE! To najgorsza rzecz jaka może spotkać człowieka ;c ) … Uśmiechnęła się szerzej i wzięła ciastko, które przedzieliła na pół i dała mi drugą połowę. Zaśmiałem się cicho i je zjadłem. Wypiła kawę do końca i akurat był dzwonek na lekcje (W wyobraźni autorki, przerwy trwają 15 minut. MARZENIE *.*) . Wziąłem moją torbę i jej plecak na plecy i pokierowaliśmy się w stronę klasy. Rozdział II ---Adrien--- Nie odstępowałem jej na krok. Bałem się, że coś sobie zrobi. Choć było widać, że jest lepiej po tej kawie, bo już nie jest taka blada i daje sobie rade sama iść, ale mimo to miałem ręce w pogotowiu. Dobrze jej szło, ale w pewnej chwili Chloe przewróciła ją, bo chciała mnie przytulić. Mam jej dość. Podniosłem Mari i poszliśmy na lekcje. Właśnie trwała ostatnia lekcja, a raczej jej końcówka. Za dwie minuty ma być dzwonek. Ale te dwie minuty minęły jak 2 sekundy. Spakowałem się, podszedłem do ławki dziewczyn i razem z Marinette ją pakowaliśmy. Przyglądała się temu Alya z dziwnym uśmiechem. - Dzisiaj wyprawiam imprezę urodzinową, mam nadzieję, że wpadniecie – powiedziała z wesołym uśmiechem. - Tak, a o której? - zapytała Marientte. - O 18:00 w moim domu i robimy nocowanie – powiedziała. - Ok, ja przyjdę – powiedziała Mari i potem zwróciła się do mnie – A ty będziesz? – powiedziała to z taką nadzieją w oczach. - Tak, pewnie. To dobre rozpoczęcie weekendu – powiedziałem miło. - No to świetnie! Do zobaczenia! - powiedziała i poszła. Wyszliśmy przed szkołę: - Odprowadzę cię – oznajmiłem. - Nie trzeba... - mówiła, ale jej przerwałem. - To nie było pytanie – powiedziałem, a ona się uśmiechnęła i zarumieniła. - No dobrze.. - powiedziała i poszliśmy w stronę jej domu. Szliśmy w ciszy, a że mieszka blisko szkoły to już byliśmy przy jej domu. - No to ... Ba-bardzo dziękuję za wszystko. Nie musiałeś się tak ze mną męczyć. - Ja po prostu nie chciałem żeby coś ci się stało. - O. To... Bardzo miłe - uśmiechnęła się - To jeszcze raz dziękuję. - Nie ma sprawy. I wtedy odszedłem z uśmiechem na ustach. Czułem jej wzrok na sobie. ---Marinette--- Patrzyłam jak odchodzi. To takie miłe, że przy mnie był. Weszłam do środka i poszłam spać. Obudziłam się o 16:47. Nagle sobie przypomniałam, że o 18:00 jest ta impreza z nocowaniem. Wstałam i popędziłam zapytać rodziców o zgodę. Oczywiście się zgodzili. Zaczęłam się pakować. - Tikki! Pomożesz mi? - Oczywiście - poleciała podekstytowana szukać jakiś ubrań. Co jak co, ale musiałam przyznać, że Tikki ma do tego niezwykły talent. Ja się już spakowałam i poszłam się przebrać w te ubrania, co mi Tikki przyszykowała. Były to zywkłe czarne legginsy, czarna bokserka i na to różową luźną bluzkę. Pobiegłam na dół, a mój tata już na mnie tam czekał. Podwiózł mnie, ale i tak się lekko spóźniłam. Chciałam zapukać, ale zanim nawet rękę położyłam na drzwiach to się otworzyły. To Adrien je otworzył. - Yyyy.. Hej. Prze-przepraszam za spóźnienie. - Hej. Nie martw się. Alya i tak pewnie nie zauważyła, gdyż jest zajęta Nino - powiedział skrępowany. - Jak to "zajęta Nino"?! - zapytałam. - No.. Są razem i się... całują cały czas. - Od kiedy są razem? - zapytałam zła na przyjaciółkę, że mi nie powiedziała. - Od ok. 5 minut - odpowiedział śmiejąc się z mojej miny. - Aha - i złość minęła. - W sumie to mnie uratowałaś. - Jak to? - No wiesz... Czułem się trochę dziwnie, gdy się całują. A teraz nie jestem sam - powiedział z uśmiechem. Weszliśmy do środka. Rozdział III ---Marinette--- Weszliśmy do salonu. Ujrzałam jak Alya się całuję z Nino. Nie wiadomo dlaczego, ale odwróciłam wzrok. Po chwili przeniosłam go na Adriena. Stał, drapiąc swój kark i miał lekki grymas na twarzy. Atmosfera była niezręczna. Po chwili Alya zauważyła mnie i podbiegła odrwając się od Nino. - Cześć, Marinette. To już jesteśmy komplecie. Może zamówimy pizze i obejrzymy jakiś film? - Świetny pomysł - powiedziałam równocześnie z Adrienem i od razu się zaśmialiśmy. Alya poszła zamawiać pizze, a Nino do nas podszedł i powiedział: - Słuchajcie, może zrobimy tak, że ja zasłonię oczy Alyi, a wy pójdziecie do kuchni po tort i zapalicie świeczki? - Tak, Alya będzie zachwycona! - powiedziałam podekstytowana. - Dobra. To już idźcie, a ja będę gotowy - powiedział wesoły Nino. Poszłam z Adrienem do kuchni. Tort leżał w lodówce, a teraz pozostała kwestia zapalniczki lub zapałek. - Gdzie one są? - powiedziałam cicho. - Nie wiem, ale musimy się pospieszyć - powiedział. Szukaliśmy i szukaliśmy, aż Adrien powiedział: - Są zapałki! Ale są za wysoko - próbował skakać, ale to było na nic. Zaraz potem powiedział - Mam pomysł! Podniosę cię, a ty dosięgniesz zapałki, ok? - Ok, ale nie wiem czy mnie unie...- nie zdążyłam powiedzieć, a już mnie podniósł bez żadnego wysiłku. Dosięgnęłam te zapałki i powiedziałam - Mam je! I opuścił mnie powoli na podłogę. Zapaliłam świeczki, a Adrien wziął tort. Razem udaliśmy się do salonu w którym Nino już zasłaniał Alyi oczy, a ona pytała o co chodzi. Gdy nas zobaczył odsłonił jej oczy i razem krzyknęliśmy: - Najlepszego! Alya wyściskała każdego, a potem ukroiliśmy sobie po kawałku tortu. Potem poszliśmy się przebrać po kolei w piżamy. Gdy każdy już był w swojej piżamce to wybieraliśmy film. Alya i ja wybraliśmy komedię. Siedzieliśmy tak, że oni po jednej stronie pokoju, a ja i Adrien po drugiej. Śmialiśmy się cały czas, a potem przyszła pora na film który chłopaki wybierają. Wybrali horror. O NIE. JA SIĘ BOJĘ HORRORÓW... Już od początku się trzęsłam. W jednym momencie potwór odciął rękę dziewczynie, a ja się tak wystraszyłam, że odskoczyłam do tyłu. Poczułam coś za sobą, a raczej kogoś. Nie myślałam w tej chwili nad przeprosinami tylko się w niego wtuliłam z zamkniętymi oczyma. Odziwo mnie objął. Nareszcie był koniec tego głupiego filmu. Miałam taką traumę, że jak zadzwonił dzwonek to podskoczyłam. Okazało się, że to tylko pizza (ale szybko przyjechała xD) ... Zjedliśmy ją opowiadając żarty. Nigdy tak się nie uśmiałam. Potem zaczęliśmy grę w butelkę. Tradycyjnie nasi "zakochańcy" cały czas mieli wyzwania aby się całować. Alya nagle powiedziała, że Adrien ma mnie przytulić. NO. I. ON. TO. ZROBIŁ!!! AAAA!!! Jestem w raju! Alya wyszła z Nino mówiąc: - Zostawiamy was samych - i ten jej szatański uśmieszek. I ta niezręczna cisza... Może mi odbiło, ale chciałam powiedzieć mu co do niego czuję. - A-adrien? Słuchaj, ale... ale... ja.. Muszę ci c-coś po-powiedzieć - no pięknie! Jeszcze się jąkam, totalna klapa. - Słucham. - No... Więc... I nastąpiło pukanie. - Hej, hej. Nie przeszkadzam? - zapytała Alya. W sumie to powinnam być zła, że mi przeszkodziła, ale tak naprawdę to jestem jej wdzięczna. Nie wiem czy bym sobie poradziła. - Nie, nie. O co chodzi? - powiedziałam. - No wiesz jesteśmy już trochę śpiący więc powiem wam gdzie kto śpi. - Ok - powiedzieliśmy równocześnie. - No więc to tak. Ja i Mari śpimy w tym pokoju - powiedziała, wskazując na pokój - a wy chłopaki tam! - i wskazała leżący pokój, obok tamtego - No to chodźmy spać! ---Alya--- Ja i Nino obmyśleliśmy plan, że jak tylko Mari zaśnie to zaniesiemy ją do pokoju chłopaków i położymy obok Adriena, a ja i Nino będziemy mieli pokój razem. Zabrałam Mari do pokoju. Szybko zasnęła, więc puknęłam trzy razy w drzwi pokoju chłopaków. Nino wyszedł cicho i poszliśmy do naszego pokoju. Nino wziął na ręce Mari (nie wiem jakim cudem się nie obudziła xd) i zaniósł do ich pokoju. Położyliśmy tuż obok Adriena, ale za nudno to wyglądało, więc teraz Adrien obejmował Marinette. Wyglądali tak słodko, że zrobiłam parę zdjęć i poszłam z Nino do naszego pokoju. Rozdział IV ---Adrien--- Otwierałem powoli oczy. Jednak zamiast zobaczyć Nino albo pokój zobaczyłem niebieskie włosy. Chciałem krzyknąć, ale się powstrzymałem, gdyż zauważyłem, że śpi. Chciałem powoli, tak żeby się nie obudziła zejść z łóżka. Jednak gdy tylko się ruszyłem, zaczęło skrzypieć. Nie chciałem jej budzić, bo nawet słodko wyglądała. Kiedy chciałem już wstać to się obudziła. Otworzyła szeroko swoje oczy w których było widać mieszankę strachu i zdezorientowania, jednak po chwili dołączyły jeszcze na policzkach rumieńce. ---Marinette--- Byłam przerażona. Jak ja się tu znalazłam?! - Co ja tu... Alya! - powiedziałam ze złością. Nic nie mówił, najwyraźniej był w szoku, jednak po chwili w jego oczach można było zobaczyć iskierkę radości. Kiedy chciałam wstać to pociągnął mnie za sobą i pocałował. W USTA! Nie mogłam się wogóle ruszyć. Usłyszaliśmy jak ktoś cicho otwiera drzwi. - Hej, już wsta... WOW! - powiedział Nino. A my się jak oparzeni od siebie odsuneliśmy. - Czy wy się...? - zapytała zaskoczona Alya. - Yyyy... - odpowiedzieliśmy równocześnie. - Nie wierzę! Jesteście już parą?! - zapytała piszcząc ze szczęścia. - Alya! Jak ja tu się ZNALAZŁAM?! - zapytałam ze złością. - Hmm.. Nino jak zasnęłaś cię przeniósł, a ja was ułożyłam obok siebie... - nie dokończyła, bo uciekała przede mną. Ruszyłam pędem. Już nawet nie myślałam o tym, że Adrien mnie pocałował. W tej chwili miałam ochotę ZAMORDOWAĆ ALY'E! - Alya!!!! - zawołałam goniąc ją. - Spójrz na to z innej strony. On cię pocałował - odparła łapiąc oddech i biegnąc. - W sumie.. - powiedziałam hamując. - Czy nie tego chciałaś? - zapytała. - Może... Ale to nie zmienia faktu, że mnie przenieśliście! - Dobrze, przepraszam! Nie umiałam się na nią długo gniewać. Przytuliłam ją i powiedziałam: - Dziękuję, że chciałaś pomóc. - Chyba raczej za to, że pomogłam - powiedziała śmiejąć się. - Tak czy siak, dziękuję - i znowu ją przytuliłam. Wróciłyśmy do pokoju, a tam Nino dyskutował z Adrienem: - Stary, przecież widać, że się w niej zakochałeś! - Przestań, to nie prawda! - Tak? To czemu ją całowałeś? - Bo... W sumie to nie wiem. Ona pewnie ma mnie za jakiegoś szaleńca - powiedział ze smutkiem. - Chociaż coś do niej czujesz? - No, może... - No to działaj chłopie! - Może zanim się rozejdziecie to zjemy wspólnie śniadanie? - powiedziała, wchodząc do pokoju Alya. Wszyscy się zgodzili. Poszliśmy się ubrać i zeszliśmy na śniadanie. Ja wybrałam płatki. Unikałam wzroku Adriena, jednak nie wytrzymałam i spojrzałam na niego, okazało się, że się na mnie patrzył. Nasze spojrzenia się zetknęły. Uśmiechnął się promiennie i puślił mi oczko. W mgnieniu oka już byłam cała czerwona. Nino jeszcze został u Alyi, a ja postanowiłam już pójść, tak samo Adrien. - Może podwieść cię? - zapytał. - N-nie będę sprawiać kłopotu? - No pewnie, że nie! Wsiadaj. Otworzył mi drzwi i wsiadłam. Rozdział V ---Marinette--- MOJA MIŁOŚĆ MNIE POCAŁOWAŁA, A TERAZ JESZCZE ODWOZI DO DOMU <3 JESTEM W RAJU!!! Siedziałam z głową w dół, bojąc się, że zobaczy jaka jestem czerwona. Kiedy odważyłam się na niego spojrzeć, okazało się, że siedział tak blisko mnie, że teraz nasze twarze dzieliły milimetry. Zaparło mi dech w piersiach. Uśmiechał się do mnie, ale nie zwyczajnie. To był bardziej uśmiech flirciarza. Nagle zabaczyłam w nim Czarnego kota. Przecież to nie możliwe. Nie! Napewno nie! A może jednak... Nasze twarze dalej dzieliły tylko milimetry. Ale skupialiśmy się na swoich oczach. On miał piękne, zielone oczy. Zupełnie jak Czarny Kot. W pewnym momencie na naszej drodzę pojawił się kamień, przez który lizmuzyna się zatrzęsła. Pech a może szczęście chciało, żebym przytknęła usta do jego. Chciałam się oderwać, ale jego ręce na moich plecach mi nie pozwoliły. Nie mogłam uciec, byłam w jego pułapce. Poczułam, że się uśmiecha i, że jego ręce schodzą w dół, do mojej talii. Moje dłonie powędrowały na jego tors. Nagle limuzyna się zatrzymała, a Adrien z widocznym smutkiem oderwał się ode mnie. Otworzył mi drzwi i pożegnał się całując mnie w policzek, ale nic nie mówiąc. Wsiadł i odjechał. Stałam jak kołek i czułam, że otwiera mi się buzia. Jednak otrząsnęłam się i poszłam do domu. Pech chciał, że rodzice widzieli jak Adrien całuje mnie w policzek: - Witaj, kochanie. To był twój chłopak? - zapytała mama. Nie wiedziałam co odpowiedzieć, bo gdybym powiedziała "nie" to by zaraz było, że całuje mnie "obcy" chłopak. Więc odpowiedziałam: - Yyy... Tak. To mój chłopak - odpowiedziałam z dziwnym uśmiechem. - O. To bardzo miły chłopak. Codziennie kupuje u nas ragale - powiedział tata. - Tak, bardzo. To ja idę się rozpakować - powiedziałam. - Dobrze, kochanie. Poszłam, zamknęłam klapę od sowjego pokoju, rzuciłam się na łóżko i zaczęłam piszczeć w poduszkę. - Oj, Marinette! Masz chłopaka! - powiedziała radośnie Tikki. - Tyle, że on nie jest moim chłopakiem - odpowiedziałam. - A mimo to cię całuje i cię przytula. - No wiem - i westchnęłam rozmarzona. Odrobiłam lekcje i się nudziłam, więc postanowiłam pomóc rodzicom w piekarnii. Sprzedawałam parę godzin, a potem usłyszałam jak dzwoni mój telefon. Odebrałam bez sprawdzenia, kto to. - Cześć Alya! - Cześć, tyle, że ja nie jestem Alya. - A-adrien?! - Tak, słuchaj Mari. Może chciałabyś jutro wyjść ze mną gdzieś? - A g-gdzie? - Niespodzianka - powiedział wesoło. - A o której? - Jutro, o 15:00 przyjdę po ciebie, co ty na to? - Jasne, a jak mam się ubrać? - Jak chcesz, tylko może nie ubieraj sukienki ani spódniczki. - Aha, ok - odparłam miło. - To super, to do zobaczenia. - Pa! - i się rozłączyłam. Było już ciemno na dworze, więc poszłam się kąpać. A gdy wyszłam to myślałam, że dostanę zawału... ---Adrien--- Pomyślałem, że odwiedzę Marinette, ale pod postacią Czarnego Kota. Wszedłem przez okno i usłyszałem dźwięk puszczania wody. Brała prysznic. Uznałem, że zaczekam. Rozłożyłem się na jej łóżku i czekałem. Rozdział VI ---Marinette--- Myślałam, że zejdę na zawał! Czarny Kot wylegiwał się na moim łóżku, a ja na dodatek byłam w samym ręczniku! Ja wpadłam w panikę, a on się tylko zaśmiał. - CO TY TU ROBISZ?! - zapytałam. - Leżę - i znowu się zaśmiał, ale też zszedł z łóżka. - Ale dlaczego jesteś w moim pokoju?! - zapytałam. - Bo chciałem - odpowiedział i zbliżał się do mnie, a ja cofałam się. Po chwili powiedział - Ładnie ci z rumieńcami - i uśmiechnął się flirciarsko. A ja już trochę zdezorientowana powiedziałam: - Yyy.. Dziękuję? Ja idę się ubrać - powiedziałam dalej się cofając, aż dotarłam do ściany. Zagrodził mi ręką drogę i po chwili dołożył drugą, po drugiej stronie mojej głowy. - Nie idź.. Tak ładnie wyglądasz - zamruczał mi do ucha (Szczerze? Nawet autorka jest zdziwiona zachowaniem Kota xD) - Kocie, co ty mówisz? Myślałam, że kochasz Biedronkę! - odparłam. - Takie są uczucia. Biedronkę kocham, ale do ciebie też coś czuję - powiedział przygwożdżając mnie do ściany. - Kocie, możesz mnie puścić? - powiedziałam coraz bardziej przerażona. - Jeszcze nie, moja księżniczko, jeszcze nie.. - i wtedy zaczął zbliżać swoje usta do moich. - Kocie. Ja.. Nie mogę - odpowiedziałam. - Dlaczego? - powiedział dalej mrucząc mi do ucha. - Bo ja kocham kogoś innego - powiedziałam, a on oderwał się ode mnie i zapytał już normalnym głosem: - Jak ma na imię? - Nie wiem czy mogę ci zaufać - powiedziałam. - No powiedz... Zrób to dla kici - i się zaśmiałam cicho. - Nazywa się Adrien Agreste. Jest sławnym modelem, a jego ojciec projektantem. On mnie traktuję jak przyjaciółkę - powiedziałam ze smutkiem - tak bardzo bym chciała żeby mnie zauważył. - To dlatego masz tak pełno jego zdjęć w pokoju? - zapytał. - W sumie to tak - położył mi rękę na ramieniu i powiedział: - Hmm.. Pamiętaj, że ja zawsze mogę cię wysłuchać - i się uśmiechnął, a ja odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Poszłam się ubrać, potem poopowiadał mi o swoich problemach ze mną, czyli Biedronką, a ja jeszcze poopowiadałam mu o moich. Wiedziałam, że mogę mu zaufać. Coraz lepiej się dogadywaliśmy, a nawet zbliżyliśmy. Następnego dnia miałam spotkanie z Aderienem. Od rana byłam ciekawa gdzie mnie zabiera. Rozdział VII Było ciepłe, niedzielne południe. Promienie słoneczne które wpadały przez moje okno, ocieplały moją twarz. Wszystko dziś było dla mnie piękne. Wyszłam na mój taras i zaczęłam podlewać kwiaty. Spojrzałam na mój telefon, była 14:00. Miałam jeszcze godzina do przyjścia Adriena. Postanowiłam pochować jego zdjęcia wiszące w moim pokoju. Schowałam je do kartonu, który dałam do szafy. Zmieniłam również tapetę na komputerze na nasze wspólne zdjęcie, które zrobiła nam Alya jak miała ten swój „szatański plan”. Zauważyłam, że była już 14:30. Poszłam szukać ubrania. Powiedział, że nie sukienkę ani spódniczkę. Więc wzięłam czarne leginsy i fioletową koszulkę. Postanowiłam się nie malować, a jeśli chodzi o fryzurę to zrobiłam zwykły kucyk. Gdy skończyłam, usłyszałam dzwonek i głos mojej mamy: - Marinette! Ktoś do ciebie! - Już idę! - i spakowałam Tikki do torby. - Cześć! Fajnie wyglądasz – powiedział wesoło Adrien. - Dziękuję – powiedziałam rumieniąc się. - To.. Od kiedy jesteście parą? - zapytała moja mama. Adrien zrobił zaskoczoną minę, więc szepnęłam mu szybko do ucha: - Mów, że jesteśmy parą, później ci to wyjaśnię. Pomachał głową, że rozumie. - Od trzech dni – odpowiedział. - Oo.. Marinette dopiero wczoraj nam się pochwaliła – powiedziała miło mama. - Tak, tak.. To co? Idziemy? - zapytałam Adriena. - Jasne. Do widzenia! - Do widzenia – odparła moja mama - Kiedy wyszliśmy to Adrien mnie chwycił za rękę i powiedział: - To co tam u ciebie? Moja dziewczyno – i uśmiechnął się. - Zastanawiam się, gdzie mnie zabierasz. A jeśli o to chodzi to musiałam tak powiedzieć rodzicom, bo widzieli jak całujesz mnie w policzek – odparłam zarumieniona przez jego gest (złapanie ręki XD) - Aha. Zaraz się dowiesz gdzie jedziemy – i zobaczyłam limuzynę. Otworzył mi drzwi, ja podziękowałam i ruszyliśmy. Gdy dojechaliśmy to byłam w szoku i lekkim przerażeniu. - A-adrien? Czy to jest to co myślę? - powiedziałam wskazując budynek. - Jeśli myślisz, że to sala od szermierki, to dobrze myślisz. - Ale ja nie umiem – powiedziałam. - Ja cię nauczę – i zaśmiał się z mojej miny. Ruszyliśmy w stronę budynku. Adrien szedł przodem, a ja szłam bardzo nieśmiało. Adriem to zauważył i powiedział: - Będzie dobrze – i chwycił mnie za rękę. Weszliśmy tam razem, a po chwili trafiliśmy do szatni. Ostatni raz tu byłam jak „pożyczyłam” telefon Adriena aby usunąć moją wiadomość. Zaczerwieniłam się jak o tym pomyślałam. Adrien wyjął dla mnie kombinezon i wskazując drzwi powiedział, że tam mogę go ubrać. Jak już się ubrałam to wyszliśmy na salę, która (na szczęście) była pusta. Adrien pokazał mi jeden ruch, a ja go powtórzyłam. Powiedział:- Bardzo dobrze, tylko źle trzymasz miecz – podszedł do mnie od tyłu i złapał moją rękę, ustawiając miecz. Jednak nie mogłam się skupić, gdyż drugą rękę trzymał na mojej talii. I tak cały czas ćwiczyliśmy aż przyszedł czas na walkę, jednak za każdym razem przegrywałam. Jeden raz podczas gdy się pojedynkowaliśmy, to się potknęłam i upadłam na niego. Skończyliśmy na podłodze, tak, że on był nade mną. Śmialiśmy się i w tej pozycji mnie pocałował namiętnie. Rozdział VIII ---Marinette--- Całował mnie namiętnie. Byłam w niebo wzięta, wręcz chciałam krzyczeć z radości. W pewnej chwili oderwał nasze wargi od siebie, ale pozycji nie zmieniał. - I co? Polubiłaś szermierkę? - zapytał śmiejąc się. - Bardzo, choć niezbyt mi to wychodzi - powiedziałam, także się śmiejąc. - Bzdura. Świetnie sobie radzisz jak na pierwszy raz - odparł. - Taa.. Na pewno - westchnęłam - Za to jestem całkiem dobra w innych sztukach walki - powiedziałam dumnie. - Serio? - zapytał zdziwiony - Bo ja też. - Tak, chcesz to możemy zrobić mały pojedynek - powiedziałam sprytnie. - Okej - zszedł ze mnie (XD) i pomógł mi wstać. Zaczęliśmy walczyć. Przegrywał, i to ostro. Jednym ciosem go powaliłam na podłogę. ---Adrien--- Nie mogłem uwierzyć... Na początku myślałem, że żartuje, bo Marinette nie wygląda na tak silną dziewczynę. Jak bardzo się pomyliłem. Ten ostatni cios skądś znałem. Taki sam robiła Biedronka. Przez chwilę zobaczyłem w niej Biedronkę, lecz zaraz pokręciłem głową i ten obraz zniknął. Natomiast Marinette podbiegła do mnie przerażona: - Jeju, przepraszam! Dobrze się czujesz? Czy nic ci nie zrobiłam? Przepraszam, naprawdę! - Marinette, nie martw się, nic mi nie zrobiłaś - wyraźnie odetchnęła z ulgą - A poza tym jesteś świetna! Gdzie się tak nauczyłaś walczyć? - zaraz zrobiła się zakłopotana. - Ja? Ja nauczyłam się... od mojego wujka! Tak, to jest mistrz - odpowiedziała. - Aha.. - powiedziałem, ale czułem, że kłamie - Może pójdziemy na lody? - Tak, chętnie. Ubraliśmy się i poszliśmy do parku. Gdy tam dotarliśmy to usłyszeliśmy krzyk. Powiedzieliśmy równocześnie: - Yyy.. Zaraz wracam! - trochę zdziwiony, pobiegłem w ustronne miejsce. - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! - krzyknąłem. Pobiegłem szukać zagrożenia i spotkałem Biedronkę. Razem znaleźliśmy to niebezpieczeństwo, które okazało się być kobietą, która latała na miotle i zamieniała ludzi w to co chce, zaczęła się walka. Z Szczęśliwego Trafu wyskoczyły 2 miecze. Ku mojemu zaskoczeniu Biedronka umiała podstawy walki. W końcu wygraliśmy i gdy miała już odejść to zagrodziłem jej drogę. - Słuchaj, musimy pogadać. - No w sumie to jeszcze mamy czas, więc okej - odparła. Pociągnąłem ją w zaułek. - Chcę wiedzieć kim jesteś - powiedziałem od razu. - Dlaczego ci tak na tym zależy?! - zapytała. Nie odpowiedziałem, tylko ją pocałowałem. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie odpchnęła mnie, tylko odwzajemniła mój pocałunek. Sięgnąłem do jej Miraculum i je ściągnąłem. I przede mną pojawiła się... MARINETTE! - Ty.. Ty ściągnąłeś moje Miraculum!!! - powiedziała - W takim razie już wiesz kim jestem. Teraz ja chcę się dowiedzieć kim ty jesteś! - i mówiąc to sięgnęła do mojego pierścienia. Nie protestowałem. Ściągnęła go. - A-adrien?! Rozdział IX ---Marinette--- Nie... Nie! Nie wierzę! Adrien to Czarny Kot?! Czyli chłopak w którym się zakochałam, podrywał mnie, a ja go odrzucałam?!! Ironia losu... - Wszystko okej, Marinette? - zapytał lekko zaniepokojony. - Nie... Ja nie wierzę - udało mi się wykrztusić, nagle poczułam sól na ustach. - Hej, dlaczego płaczesz? - zapytał z troską. Nawet nie wiedziałam, że zaczęłam płakać. Łzy same leciały, nie mogłam tego powstrzymać.. - Ja.. N-nie wiem... - powiedziałam łkając. Przytulił mnie mocno. Czułam ciepło, które biło od jego klatki piersiowej. Powoli się uspokajałam. Położyłam swoje dłonie na jego tors i oderwałam głowę od niego. Spojrzałam w górę i nasze usta zaczęły się do siebie zbliżać, aż w końcu się znalazły. Na początku to było tylko cmoknięcie, lecz później stawało się coraz bardziej namiętnie. Poczułam jak mocno trzyma moją talię. Wkręciłam ręce w jego bujną czuprynę. Stawałam na palcach, żeby tylko nie zgubić jego ust. Zauważył to i żebym się nie męczyła wziął mnie na ręce i przycisnął do ściany. Poczułam jak przejeżdża językiem po linii moich zębów. Aż zadrżałam z podniecenia. Na sekunde rozdzielił nasze usta, aby złapać oddech, lecz ja szybko przyciągnęłam go spowrotem. Zaczęłam tęsknić za smakiem jego warg. Łapczywie je łapałam. Byłam w raju. O niczym innym teraz nie marzyłam. Nagle poczułam w kieszeni moich spodni jak coś wibruje i dzwoni. Lekko go odsunęłam, a on ze smutkiem postawił mnie na ziemie. To byli rodzice. - Cześć, mamo! - Marinette, wracaj już do domu, bo robi się ciemno - powiedziała. - No dobrze - i się rozłączyłam, wzdychając - Muszę już iść - powiedziałam smutno - bo się robi ciemno. - Serio? - i rozejrzał się po niebie - ej, faktycznie - zaśmiał się. Podszedł i pocałował mnie jeszcze raz tyle, że już krótko. Szliśmy do mojego domu, a on mnie obejmował. Gdy doszliśmy to powiedział: - Za 20 minut będę w twoim pokoju - puścił mi oczko i pocałował namiętnie i poszedł w swoją stronę. Ja stałam, uśmiechając się i dotykając swoich warg. Wciąż czułam jego smak. Weszłam radosna do mojego domu, zjadłam z rodzicami kolacje podczas której musiałam opowiadać jak było. Powiedziałam, że uczył mnie szermierki i tylko tyle. Po skończonym posiłku poszłam do pokoju, gdzie zdawałam pełną relacje Tikki, a gdy skończyłam, zadzwoniła Alya, która mówiła, że widziała mnie w parku z Adrienem. Tradycyjnie opowiedziałam wszystko, znaczy prawie wszystko.. To, że dowiedziałam się, że Adrien to Czarny Kot pominęłam. Po skończonej rozmowie, poszłam się wykąpać. Po skończonej kąpieli wróciłam do pokoju (Tym razem cała w ubraniu XD Zboczuszki) i zastałam tam, tak jak się spodziewałam, Czarnego Kota. Rozdział X ---Marinette--- Zastałam Czarnego Kota w moim pokoju. Gdy mnie zobaczył zaczął do mnie podchodzić, aż przystanął metr ode mnie i powiedział: - Plagg, schowaj pazury - i przede mną stanął Adrien z jakimś czarnym stworzonkiem latającym obok niego. To było pewnie jego Kwami. - Ojej! Jaki słodki! - powiedziałam, ściskając to małe stworzonko. - Taa... Słodki, ale tylko kiedy śpi. Bo kiedy nie śpi, to jest maszyną do pochłaniania sera - powiedział Adrien. - Wcale nie! - zaprotestowało małe stworzonko. Zaśmiałam się i dalej przytulałam jego Kwami. - Adrien mnie tak nigdy nie przytula - powiedziało obrażone na chłopaka stworzonko - A tak w ogóle, to jestem Plagg. - Miło cię poznać, Plagg - powiedziałam miło - A to moja Kwami, Tikki - i jak na komendę Tikki pojawiła się u mego boku. Nasze Kwami podleciały do siebie i się przytuliły do siebie. Tak to słodko wyglądało. A gdy się oderwały od siebie to Tikki podleciała do Adriena i powiedziała: - Przepraszam Adrien, że się nie przedstawiłam. Jestem Tikki i jestem Kwami Marinette - powiedziała bardzo wesoło. - Miło mi - powiedział. - Może przyniosę coś dla jedzenia - zaproponowałam - Plagg, jaki ser? - Macie Camembert?! - zapytał. - Tak, zaraz przyniosę - odpowiedziałam miło. - Dobra, więc od tej chwili pochawalam wasz związek - powiedział Plagg. Ja, Adrien i Tikki wybuchliśmy śmiechem. Po skończonej głupawce poszłam do kuchni. Wzięłam ser i ciastka i ruszyłam na górę. Nasze Kwami zaczęło jeść rozmawiając ze sobą, a Adrien do mnie podszedł, chwycił mnie za talię i zamruczał mi do ucha mówiąc: - To na czym skończyliśmy? Pocałowałam go namiętnie, a on mnie przycisnął znów do ściany (Co ja mam z tymi ścianami ??? XD ) tylko tym razem, moje ręce dał nad moją głowę. Byłoby wszystko idealnie... Gdyby nie moja mama pukająca. Szybko pociągnęłam Kwami i Adriena do łazienki. - Marinette. Masz może jakieś pranie? - zapytała wchodząc. - Nie, nie mam - odpowiedziałam starając się ukryć moje zakłopotanie. - Czekaj, sprawdzę czy masz w łazience - powiedziała kierując się do łazienki. - Nie, mamo! - krzyknęłam - Znaczy... Ja sama poszukam, a jeśli znajdę to ci zaniosę - pwiedziałam zasłaniając sobą drzwi. - No dobrze, tylko szybko - powiedziała wychodząc. Gdy tylko zamknęła klapę, odetchnęłam z ulgą i otworzyłam drzwi od łazienki. Wzięłam to durne pranie i zaniosłam, aby już nikt nie przyszedł do mojego pokoju. Wróciłam i zobaczyłam, że jest już prawie 23:00 (Autorka zadaje samej sobie pytanie: Kto robi pranie o 23:00 ?! XD) ... - Może idź już spać - powiedział z troską. - Ty też powienieneś, bo w końcu jutro szkoła - powiedziałam smutno. - Mną się nie przejmuj - powiedział wesoło - zostanę aż nie zaśniesz. - No dobrze - położyliśmy się na moje łóżko. On przykrył mnie kołdrą i objął ramieniem. Zasypiałam wsłuchując się w rytm jego serca. A gdy byłam na granicy snu, a rzeczywistością to pocałował mnie w czoło i powiedział: - Dobranoc, My Lady - i już nie słyszałam bicia jego serca. Rozdział XI ---Marinette--- Obudziłam się rano, przed budzikiem, co było bardzo dziwne. Odprawiłam poranną toaletę, obudziłam Tikki i poszłam na śniadanie. Dziś ubrałam się w sukienkę w kolorze pudrowego różu i do tego jasne balerinki. Zobaczyłam, że zostało mi jeszcze 20 minut, więc postanowiłam postać za kasą w piekarni. Zauważyłam kątem oka, że to środka wchodzi zielonooki blondyn. Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko, a on podszedł i pocałował mnie przez ladę. - Cześć, śliczna – przywitał się wesoło. Zaczerwieniłam się i odpowiedziałam tylko: - Cześć, co ci podać? - Poproszę rogala z czekoladą. - Już podaję – powiedziałam pakując jego zamówienie. - To ile płacę? - zapytał, a gdy już chciałam odpowiedzieć to tata dotknął mojego ramienia i powiedział: - Za darmo. Adrien wyglądał na zaskoczonego. - Ale naprawdę, ja zapłacę – powiedział miło. - Nie, nie. Chłopak mojej córki nie musi płacić – ojciec powiedział wesoło. - O. To dziękuję bardzo – odpowiedział uśmiechając się szeroko. Potem zwrócił się do mnie – To co, Marinette? Podwiozę cię do szkoły – powiedział. - Oj, nie chcę sprawiać kłopotu – powiedziałam. - Co ty.. Chodź. - No dobrze, tylko pójdę po plecak – powiedziałam i pobiegłam do swojego pokoju. ---Adrien--- Gdy Marinette poszła, jej tata zaczął wywiad: - To jesteś modelem, tak? - Tak, pracuję w firmie ojca – powiedziałem. - Ach, tak. Twój tata jest projektantem mody, zgadza się? - Tak. - To fajnie. Marinette nam prawie cały czas o tobie opowiada. - Tato! - krzyknęła, gdy znalazła się w pomieszczeniu. - No co? Ja tylko mówię prawdę – powiedział, a ona się zaczerwieniała zupełnie nie potrzebnie. To miłe, że o mnie mówi, tylko jestem ciekawy co mówi. Podeszła do mnie, a ja chwyciłem ją za rękę, otworzyłem jej drzwi i wychodząc powiedziałem głośno: - Do widzenia! Nie usłyszałem odpowiedzi, gdyż byłem już na zewnątrz. Otworzyłem jej drzwi od limuzyny, a ona wsiadła. Usiadłem z drugiej strony i objąłem ją ramieniem, a ona się we mnie wtuliła. Dałem znak, że możemy jechać. Oglądaliśmy po drodze wiadomości. Mówili, jak zwykle o Biedronce i Czarnym Kocie. - Z ostatniej chwili. Nasz burmistrz prosi aby Biedronka i Czarny Kot zjawili się w jego rezydencji, gdyż ma ważną sprawę. Zamarliśmy. - Ale co ze szkołą? - powiedz iała. - Wrócimy na drugą lekcje – powiedziałem. - A jak to wytłumaczymy? - zapytała. - Hmmm... Może powiemy, że źle się poczułaś i pojechałem z tobą do lekarza – odparłem. - No dobrze. Zatrzymaliśmy się, mówiąc do Goryla, że resztę pójdziemy już pieszo. Tradycyjnie nic nie odpowiedział. Znaleźliśmy ciemny zaułek między dwoma budynkami. - Tikki, kropkuj! - Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Przemieniliśmy się i wyciągnąłem mój kij, chwyciłem ją w talii i wydłużyłem go tak, że dostaliśmy się na dach. - Ciekawe co on chce – powiedziałem. - Nie wiem, ale wiem za to, że musimy się pospieszyć – powiedziała i zaczęła skakać po budynkach. Podążałem za nią. Gdy skoczyliśmy, wylądowaliśmy tuż przed budynkiem i weszliśmy do środka. Rozdział XII ---Marinette--- Weszliśmy do budynku, przerażeni, że coś się stało. W środku stał już radosny burmistrz. - O! Biedronko, Czarny Kocie! Mam dla was świetną wiadomość. Organizuję bankiet na waszą cześć! Byłam wkurzona! Nie! "Wkurzenie" to za mało powiedziane.. Aż dziwne, że nie wychodziła mi para z uszu! No nie wierzę! Ale mnie nastraszył. Jak mógł nas wezwać, aby powiedzieć tylko o jakimś durnym bankiecie?! Czarny Kot.. To znaczy Adrien też nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. - Tylko po to nas pan wezwał? - powiedział wkurzonym tonem. - Tak, tak. Wolałem wam to ogłosić osobiście. Bankiet odbędzie się za dwa tygodnie w sobotę, w mojej rezydencji od godziny 17:00 - powiedział, lecz po chwili dodał patrząc na nasze stroje - Oczywiście obowiązują stroje eleganckie, a nie takie... No nie! To już był szczyt wszystkiego! Jeszcze miał coś do naszych stroi! Myślałam, że zaraz wybuchnę. Jak można być takim chamskim.. Już wiem po kim ma to Chloe. Popatrzyłam na niego morderczym wzrokiem. - Wypraszam sobie. Nasze kombinezony nie są takie złe jak pan myśli... Wyobraża sobie pan jakbym w sukience walczyła?! - powiedziałam starając się nie krzyczeć i grzecznie mówić. - Tak, tak.. Tylko proszę, abyście mieli eleganckie ciuchy - powiedział wymigując się. - Dobrze.. - powiedział Kot lekko masując mi ramiona. Widział, że byłam spięta. Robił to, aby mnie uspokoić - Przyjdziemy, ale prosimy następnym razem, aby nie wzywać nas, bez potrzeby. Mamy też własne życie - powiedział ze sztucznym uśmiechem, ale widziałam w jego oczach tą samą chęć mordu, co u mnie. - Oczywiście. Bardzo przepraszam - powiedział. - Dobrze, dziękujemy za zaproszenie. To my już idziemy - powiedział Kot. I wyprowadził mnie na zewnątrz, a wtedy nie wytrzymałam: - ACH! Co za chamstwo! On pewnie dla durnego bankietu by przewrócił cały świat do góry nogami... - przerwał mi, dając swój palec na moje usta. - Ciii... Uspokój się. Ja też jestem wkurzony, ale najważniejsze to zachować spokój - powiedział uśmiechając się. Nic nie odpowiedziałam. A on mnie cmoknął i powiedział: - A teraz chodź do szkoły, moja mała złośnico - powiedział śmiejąc się. Nagle cała złość ze mnie uleciała, uśmiechnęłam się. Objęłam go mocno ramieniem i dałam buziaka w policzek, a on za pomocą swojego kija przeniósł nas na dach. Skakaliśmy po domach w stronę szkoły, aż do niej dotarliśmy. Przemieniliśmy się i weszliśmy do środka trzymając się za ręce. Właśnie trwała przerwa. Natychmiast podbiegła do nas Alya i Nino. - Hej, czemu was nie było na pierwszej lekcji? - Ymm... Ja źle się poczułam, a Adrien zabrał mnie do lekarza - powiedziałam. - Aha.. To miło z twojej strony - powiedziała, zwracając się do Adriena. - To co? Jesteście razem, tak? - zapytał Nino. - Tak! - odpowiedział głośno Adrien, obejmując mnie. - O, no to fajnie - powiedziała radośnie Alya. I zadzwonił dzwonek na lekcję, weszliśmy do klasy i wytłumaczyliśmy nauczycielce dlaczego nie było nas na pierwszej lekcji. Potem zaczęła się lekcja. Pani na chwilę wyszła. Zauważyłam, że Adrien dostał głowę czymś. Była to kartka z jakiegoś notatnika. Nie widziałam co na niej było, ale widziałam reakcje Adriena. Zrobił się czerwony, a w jego oczach była chęć mordu, ale 10000 razy większa, niż dziś rano. Mierzył wzrokiem Nathaniela, a kartkę zgniótł w pięści. Akurat zabrzmiał dzwonek na przerwę, na głównym holu szkolnym krzyknął: - Nathaniel! - Czego chcesz, blondasku? - zapytał złośliwie Nathaniel. - Co TO ma znaczyć?! - zapytał pokazując mu kartkę. - To, że Marinette jest moja! I masz się od niej odwalić! - odpowiedział Nathaniel, a Adrien spiorunował go wzrokiem. Ja stałam zszokowana. - Słuchaj mnie uważnie. Marinette i ja jesteśmy RAZEM! Więc to ty się odwal od niej, chyba, że chcesz aby moja pięść znalazła się na twojej twarzy! - krzyczał na cały hol Adrien, że prawie wszyscy go słyszeli. Nathaniel odszedł, a Adrien pobiegł do biblioteki. A ja tuż za nim. Chodził w te i we w te, nie umiał się uspokoić. - Adrien, uspokój się - powiedziałam spokojnie. - Nie mogę! Ten rudzielec tak mnie wkurzył!! - Adrien, spokój. Opanuj się - powiedziałam. - Nie mogę! - i wtedy zamknęłam mu usta pocałunkiem. - Uspokój się. "Najważniejsze to zachować spokój" - zacytowałam jego dzisiejsze słowa. Powoli się rozluźniał, a po pół minuty już się śmiał. - Masz rację - powiedział spokojnie. - A teraz chodź do klasy, ty mój złośliwcu - zaśmiałam się, a on mnie przytulił i powiedział ciche: - Dziękuję Rozdział XIII ---Marinette--- Lekcje mijały tak jak zwykle. Na jednej z przerw Adrien chciał mnie pocałować, ale przeszkodziła nam Chloe, która mnie popchnęła. I pewnie bym skończyła na ziemii, ale za rękę złapał mnie Adrien i pomógł mi złapać równowagę. - Chloe, uważaj trochę - powiedział złośliwie Adrien. - Ależ, Adrienku.. Ja uważam na siebie, nie martw się - powiedziała "przesłodzonym" głosem. - Po pierwsze: miałem na myśli żebyś uważała na Marinette, a po drugie: Nie nazywaj mnie "ADRIENKIEM"! - - OCH - przerzuciła swoją kitą i odeszła. - Dziękuję - powiedziałam, dając mu buziaka w policzek. Zarumienił się, a potem zadzwonił dzwonek. Udaliśmy się za rękę do klasy. Pod koniec lekcji na mojej ławce wylądowała karteczka. Otworzyłam ją i przeczytałam: "Droga Marinette. Wiedz, że kocham cię z całego serca i zrobię dla ciebie wszystko! Proszę, wybierz mnie zamiast tego durnego blondasa. On nie jest ciebie wart! Ja jestem! ~Nathaniel Siedziałam z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Adrien nie może tego zobaczyć! Przecież on go zabije! Muszę to ukryć, a potem zniszczyć. Zadzwonił dzwonek na przerwę. Adrien szedł w moją stronę. Serce zaczęło mi bić jak szalone... Marinette! Ogarnij się! Zachowuj się normalnie! - Co tam u mojej księżniczki? - zapytał wesoło. - Yyy... Nic! Nic a nic. - No dobrzee.. - powiedział trochę zdziwiony moją reakcją. No nie - Może cię odwieźć? - Tak! Chętnie - odparłam. Wyszliśmy z klasy i czekaliśmy na "Goryla". Nagle Chloe "przypadkiem" na mnie wpadła, a z torebki wyleciała mi TA kartka! Adrien pomógł mi wstać i wziął kartkę do ręki. - Adrien! Oddaj mi to! - krzyknęłam. ---Adrien---Edytuj Chciałem już oddać jej tą kartkę, ale jak zobaczyłem pismo Nathaniela, to zacząłem czytać. - NO NIE! - krzyknąłem. ---Marinette--- Usłyszałam tylko jak krzyknął: - NO NIE! Potem straciłam go z oczu. Szukałam go i znalazłam na korytarzu jak przyciskał Nathaniela ręką do szafki. - Jeszcze raz, coś takiego napiszesz to już NIE ŻYJESZ! Zrozumiałeś rudzielcu?! Masz ostatnią szansę! Masz odwalić się od Marinette! - krzyczał. Nic nie odpowiedział przerażony Nathaniel. Adrien go puścił, podszedł do mnie, złapał mnie za rękę, a gdy mieliśmy już odchodzić to Nathaniel krzyknął: - Nie zasługujesz na nią! Adrien się gwałtownie odwrócił i uderzył go prosto w nos. I wtedy odeszliśmy. Byłam w takim szoku, że nie umiałam nic powiedzieć. Dotarliśmy do limuzyny i ruszyliśmy w drogę. Chciałam coś powiedzieć, ale nie mogłam. Po prostu nie mogłam. Dojechaliśmy pod piekarnię moich rodziców, wtedy wysiadłam i poszłam prosto do domu nie mówiąc ani słowa. ---Adrien--- Stopniowo się uspokajałem. Marinette pewnie jest na mnie zła. Straciłem nad sobą panowanie. Ona pewnie już nawet na mnie nie spojrzy... Byłem załamany. Dochaliśmy pod mój dom, odrobiłem lekcje, zjadłem obiad, nakarmiłem Plagga i położyłem się na łóżku. Leżałem i rozmyślałem jak mnie Marinette teraz nienawidzi. Wtedy usłyszałem pukanie w moje okno. Wstałem szybko i otworzyłem okno i ujrzałem Biedronkę.. To znaczy, Marinette. Weszła i usiadła na kanapie nic nie mówiąc. - Marinette? Słuchaj.. Chciałem cię przeprosić za to co zrobiłem - powiedziałem nieśmiało. - Okej - powiedziała, a po chwili dokończyła - To ja też przepraszam. Po prostu byłam w szoku i nie umiałam nic powiedzieć. - Myślałem, że mnie znienawidziłaś - powiedziałem smutno. Wstała i przytuliła mnie. - Ja nigdy cię nie znienawidzę - powiedziała - Ja cię kocham. Rozweseliłem się i ją pocałowałem. Przerwała i powiedziała: - Muszę już iść. Ale widzimy się na patrolu, prawda? - Tak. Pocałowała mnie i wyskoczyła przez okno. Rozdział XIV ---Marinette--- Wróciłam do domu, odrobiłam lekcje i zaczęłam projektować jakąś sukienkę na ten durny bal. Pewnie będzie Chloe... Ugh... Dobra! Koniec złych myśli! (XD) Sukienka była koloru czerwonego, a do tego będę miała czarne szpilki i swoją maskę. Gdy skończyłam projektować ją to spojrzałam na zegar. O NIE! Jest 17:58! A o 18:00 mamy patrol. - Tikki, kropkuj! Wyleciałam przez okno i przeskakiwałam po dachach. Na jednym z nich spotkałam Kota. - Witam moją Lady - powiedział flirciarsko. Pocałowałam go. - Witam mojego zazdrośnika - zaśmiałam się. Zrobił smutną minę, przez co pożałowałam tych słów. Przytuliłam go i powiedziałam ciche: - Przepraszam - Nie masz za co... Masz rację - westchnął. - Nie... To trochę dziwne, ale zrobiło mi się miło, jak byłeś zazdrosny - powiedziałam nieśmiało. Zaśmiał się cicho. Usiedliśmy na dachu. Ja byłam wtulona w niego a on mnie przytulał. Patrzeliśmy na zachód słońca. Nagle przyciągnął mnie bliżej, uniósł dwoma palcami mój podbródek i delikatnie musnął swoimi wargami moje. Lecz potem przyciskał mnie coraz bliżej. Już leżeliśmy na tym dachu. Uniósł moją nogę na na swoje biodro, a moją talię przyciskał bliżej swojego ciała. Czułam jego pragnienie, jego porządanie. Wplotłam rękę w jego fryzurę, a drugą lekko masowałam jego kark. Oddychał ciężko. Nagle przerał nam krzyk ludzi na ulicy. - Ugh! - westchnął Kot. Na pocieszenie cmoknęłam go jeszcze raz i pomogłam mu wstać. Spojrzaliśmy w dół. Był to Nathaniel, ale nie jako Ilustrachor, tylko jako ktoś inny. Miał lekko zdeformowany nos (BEKA XD) - Gdzie jest Adrien?! Marinette jest tylko moja! - krzyczał. Westchnęłam i walnęłam się ręką w czoło. Zaczęła się walka. Po walce - Zaliczone! - Muszę wracać już do domu - powiedziałam smutno. Westchnął, podszedł do mnie, chwycił mnie w talii, przyciągnął i pocałował. - Chociaż pozwól, że cię odprowadzę - powiedział. - Zgoda - już chciałam rzucić swoim Jo-jem, ale on mi nie pozwolił. Znów chwycił za moją talię i wysunął kij. W ten sposób dotarliśmy do mojego domu. - Do zobaczenia jutro, My Lady! - powiedział całując mnie. - Do jutra! - i już go nie widziałam. Weszłam do pokoju i zaczęłam szyć sukienkę. Rozdział XV ---Marinette--- Minęło 14 dni.. Już dziś jest ten cholerny bal. Czy ja muszę tam być? Moja sukienka jest już gotowa. Rozmyślam jak będę w niej wyglądać, jednak moje rozmyślania przerywa krzycząca Tikki: - Marinette! Zostało ci 5 minut aby dotrzeć do szkoły! - Co? Na pewno nie... - przerwałam gdy spojrzałam na zegar - A! Faktycznie! Wzięłam torbę i wyleciałam jak torperda z domu. Dotarłam do szkoły równo z dzwonkiem. Po chwili siedziałam już w ławce. Oddychałam szybko po biegu, a Alya pisała kartki z Nino. Spojrzała na mnie wesoło i podsunęła mi karteczkę: "Na przerwie ci to wyjaśnię :D " Pokiwałam głową i skupiłam się na lekcji. Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek podszedł do mnie Adrien. Chwycił mnie w talii, przyciągnął bliżej i pocałował. W tej chwili podeszli do nas Alya i Nino. - Hej! Organizujemy wypad na tydzień. Pomyśleliśmy czy byście też nie chcieli pojechać. To jak? - oznajmiła Alya. - A gdzie? - zapytałam, ledwo rozumiejąc co mówi, gdyż Adrien obejmował mnie od tyłu, trzymał moją talię i bawił się moimi włosami. - Jeszcze nie wiemy. Pewnie gdzieś nad jakieś wody - powiedział Nino. - Aha - odparłam - a kiedy wyjeżdżamy? - Jak zaczną się wakacje, czyli za 3 tygodnie - powiedziała Alya. - Jeszcze muszę zapytać rodziców, ale jestem jak najbardziej za - powiedziałam. - Ja też - powiedział Adrien. - To super! To dajcie znać po szkole, czy się zgodzą czy nie. - Ok - powiedzieliśmy równocześnie i się zaśmialiśmy. Lekcje minęły wyjątkowo wolno. Miałam już dość. Siedziałam, bawiąc się długopisem i bazgrząc coś z tyłu zeszytu. Na szczęście była to ostatnia lekcja. Jestem ciekawa czy rodzice się zgodzą na wypad z przyjaciółmi. W tej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek. Adrien jak zwykle mnie odwiózł. - Do zobaczenia wieczorem, księżniczko - powiedział. Zarumieniłam się i dałam mu buziaka w policzek. Ojechał, a ja wróciłam do pokoju i zaczęłam się szykować. Ubrałam się, zrobiłam delikatny makijaż i uczesałam się w luźnego koka z wypuszczonymi pasmami. - Marinette, wyglądasz przepięknie! - powiedziała Tikki. - Dziękuję, Tikki. Mam pytanie. - Jakie? - Jak mogę sprawić aby tylko maska się pojawiła, zamiast całego kombinezonu? - Wystarczy, że powiesz komendę, a ja postaram się o resztę. - Dobra. Tikki, kropkuj! Przemieniłam się i spojrzałam w lustro. - Udało się! Rozdział XVI ---Marinette-- Patrzyłam na siebie w lustrze. Wyglądałam... Inaczej. Jeszcze ta maska dodawała uroku sukience. Miałam luźnego koka i lekki makijaż. Wyszłam przez okno, bo przecież jakby rodzice zobaczyli, że Biedronka wychodzi z pokoju ich córki to by pewnie się zaczęli zastanawiać (XDD) ... Trochę ciężko było przelatywać na jo-ju między budynkami w sukience, ale dałam radę. Stanęłam przed wielkimi drzwiami. Wzięłam dwa głebokie wdechy i weszłam do środka. Od razu oślepił mnie blask fleszy i głośne brawa. Po chwili podchodzili do mnie reporterzy i zadawali pytania, jednak jedna najgłośniej mówiła: - Biedronko! Biedronko! Z kim tutaj przyszłaś? - zapytała. Nie odpowiedziałam od razu tylko rozglądałam się po sali. Szukałam go i go znalazłam. Był oczywiście Czarnym Kotem. Szedł w moją stronę, a za nim kolejni reporterzy. - Z nim - powiedziałam wesoło, a on uklęknął przede mną wystawiając rękę i mówiąc: - My Lady - chwyciłam jego rękę, a on ją pocałował. Wstał i wziął mnie pod ramię. Wszyscy, dosłownie wszyscy się na nas patrzyli. Szliśmy, a za nami paparazzi. Staraliśmy się ich zgubić, ale to było nie wykonalne. Śledzili nas krok w krok. Nagle usłyszeliśmy głos Burmistrza, który mówił przez mikrofon: - Proszę o uwagę! Witam wszystkich bardzo serdecznie. Nie jest to zwykły bal, gdyż jest wyrządzony dla niezwykłych osób. Mianowicie, naszych dzielnych i odważnych bohaterów, Biedronki i Czarnego Kota - i wtedy zabrzmiały brawa - W ten sposób chcemy im podziękować za codzienne ratowanie nas i także narażanie własnego życia dla nas. Zatem wznieśmy toast za nich! Wszyscy wzięli kieliszki i wypili ich zawartość (No to będzie impreza XD) . Potem paparazzi i reporterzy trochę się uspokoili. Poszliśmy zatańczyć wolnego z Kotem, lecz zaraz potem podszedł do nas burmistrz i powiedział: - Przepraszam, ale czy mógłbym o coś poprosić? - Tak? - powiedział Czarny Kot. Rozłożył stół przy którym mieliśmy usiąść i rozdawać autografy. No cóż... Zgodziliśmy się. Po ok. godzinie myślałam, że ręka mi zaraz odpadnie. A kolejka się ani trochę nie zmniejszała. Niektórzy chcieli mieć z nami zdjęcia. Oczywiście się zgodziłam. Po 3 godzinach pozowania do zdjęć i rozdawania autografów myślałam, że padnę. Jednak i tak chciałam zatańczyć z moim księciem. Lecz gdy tylko dotarliśmy do parkietu to poczułam, że ktoś rzuca mi się na plecy. - Biedronka! Moja przyjaciółka! - tak jak myślałam ... Chloe. - Cześć, Chloe - Chwile jeszcze pochwaliła się rezydencją swojego taty, potem swoją sukienką, potem mówiła coś, że jest wspaniała.. I tak nie słuchałam. Gdy odeszła to Kot powiedział tylko ciche: - Nareszcie - potem objął mnie w talii i pociągnął na parkiet. Tańczyliśmy i tańczyliśmy. Ja wtulona w niego, a on przytulony do mnie. ---Adrien--- Marinette wyglądała przepięknie. Przytulałem ją jakby była cudem świata. Nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niej i kocham ją nad życie. Nagle muzyka przyspieszyła tempo. Pomyślałem, że zrobię jej niespodziankę. Wziąłem ją na ręce i obracałem się. Na początku krzyczała żebym ją puścił, lecz potem dała sobie spokój i się śmiała. Mimo, że słyszeliśmy dźwięk robienia zdjęć to i tak się świetnie bawiliśmy. Potem podeszła do nas tym razem tylko jedna reporterka. Powiedziała: - Mam do was pytanie. Czy chcielibyście może jutro udzielić nam wywiadu? Spojrzaliśmy na siebie i się zgodziliśmy. Zadowolona reporteka podała nam miejsce i czas. Potem przyszedł czas rozstania się z moją małą księżniczką. Zrobiło mi się smutno. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz dziękując za cały tan bankiet. Wszyscy robili nam zdjęcia i klaskali. Biedronka wyjęła swoje jo-jo, a ja swój kij i skoczyliśmy na dach. Tam się pożegnaliśmy całując się. I każde z nas poszło w swoją stronę. Rozdział XVII ---Marinette--- Wróciłam z balu i wzięłam krótki prysznic i poszłam od razu spać. Byłam wykończona, jednak nie było aż tak źle jak myślałam. W sumie to mogło być gorzej, ale ważne, że zatańczyłam z moim ukochanym. Śniło mi się, że byłam na łące. Byłam ubrana w piękną sukienkę w jasne kwiaty i na dodatek miałam rozpuszczone włosy, a na głowie wianek. Trawa błyszczała w słońcu, które ogrzewało moją skórę. Było pełno kwiatów, różnego rodzaju. Było przepięknie.. Wręcz idealnie. Byłam spokojna, bardzo spokojna. Szłam przed siebie, aż w pewnym momencie ktoś złapał mnie za rękę. - Marinette - powiedział głos. Najładniejszy głos jaki w życiu słyszałam. Mogłabym go słuchać godzinami. Zamknęłam spokojnie oczy szepcząc: - Adrien.. Poczułam jak ktoś jeździ palcami po mojej talii. Wciąż nie otwierałam oczu, oddychałam ciężko. Stałam. Nagle ręce zniknęły. Już ich nie czułam. Otworzyłam gwałtownie oczy. Nagle całe piękno tego miejsca zniknęło. Zaczął wiać mocny, silny wiatr. Były grzmoty, błyskawice, ale deszczu nie było. - Adrien? Nikt mi nie odpowiadał. Odwracałam się gwałtownie na wszystkie strony. - Adrien?! - Nigdzie go nie widziałam. Myślałam, że się zaraz popłaczę. Szukałam go jak głupia - Adrien!! Gdzie jesteś?! - krzyczałam czując łzy na swoich policzkach. Bałam się o niego. Panicznie. Szukałam, biegałam, płakałam jak dziecko. Łkając, w kółko krzyczałam jego imię. Bałam się, że go straciłam. - Adrien?! Słyszysz mnie?! Nie znalazłam go. Upadłam na trawę, zwinęłam się w kulkę i głośno płakałam niedbając o to czy grzmot we mnie uderzy czy nie. W pewnym momencie, pogrążona w rozpaczy krzyknęłam. Obudziłam się płacząc. Podleciała do mnie Tikki. - Marinette. Uspokój się. To był tylko zły sen. Oddychałam głęboko próbując się uspokoić, ale nie potrafiłam. Ciągle do oczu napływały mi nowe łzy. - Opowiedz mi co ci się śniło. - Jaa.. Ja.. - powiedziałam łkając, jak małe dziecko - Ja g-go strac-ciłam. N-nie wiedziałam gdzie jest. Czy mu coś się stało, czy ktoś go porwał. Tak się o niego b-bałam... - Spokojnie. To był tylko sen. - Wiem, wiem - powiedziałam uspokajając się - teraz już wiem, że nie umiem bez niego żyć. - Ojej, Marinette. To słodkie - powiedziała wesoło Tikki - Ale teraz idź spać, bo jest 3 w nocy. - Dziękuję, Tikki - powiedziałam przytulając ją i kładąc się spać. - Marinette? - Tak? - Jesteś najlepszą Biedronką, jaką spotkałam. - Kocham cię, Tikki. Jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Jesteś mi bliższa nawet niż Alya i wiem, że mogę ci zawsze zaufać. - Dziękuję - i pocałowała mnie w czoło, aż się uśmiechnęłam i poszłam dalej spać Rozdział XIII ---Marinette--- Obudziłam się rano i gdy tylko spojrzałam na zegarek to od razu stanęłam na nogi. - No nie! Za 5 minut ten durny wywiad! - krzyczałam przy okazji budząc Tikki. - To idź się ubierz, a ja tu (ziewnęła) poczekam - i padła zasypiając. Zaśmiałam się i pobiegłam się szybko ogarnąć. Wróciłam pędem mówiąc: - Tikki, kropkuj! Wybiegłam przez taras i skoczyłam na dach studia. Westchnęłam mówiąc: - Miejmy już to z głowy. I weszłam do środka. Czarny Kot tam stał i gdy tylko mnie zobaczył to mnie przytulił i pocałował. - Bardzo się spóźniłam? - Nie, nie. Właśnie jest prognoza pogody, a potem my wchodzimy. - Okej... A za ile to się koń...- nie zdążyłam powiedzieć, bo zza drzwi wyskoczyli dwaj ochroniarze, którzy oznajmili, że teraz nasza kolej. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, a Kot uśmiechnął się pogodnie i chwycił mnie za rękę. Odwzajemniłam uśmiech. Weszliśmy do środka, gdy kobieta nas zapowiadała. - Dzisiaj gościmy w studiu 2 cudowne postacie. Mianowicie naszych bohaterów: Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota! Podeszliśmy do niej, a ona kazała nam usiąść na dwóch fotelach, a sama usiadła na trzecim. - No więc tak: Krążą ostatnio plotki, że jesteście razem. Czy to prawda? Spojrzałam na Kota, a on odpowiedział: - Zgadza się. - A czy nie przeszkadza wam to w pracy? Tym razem ja odpowiedziałam: - Nie, zupełnie. Zawsze mieliśmy do siebie zaufanie, a teraz nasze stosunki są coraz lepsze. Ufamy sobie bezgranicznie i wspaniale nam się pracuje. Czarny Kot uśmiechnął się do mnie i pocałował moją rękę. - Rozumiem. Czyli znacie swoje prawdziwe tożsamości? - Tak, nie dawno poznaliśmy - odparł Kot. - Możecie opowiedzieć o swoich zainteresowaniach? - Wybaczcie, ale nie możemy odpowiadać na takie pytania, gdyż nie możemy pozwolić, aby ktoś odkrył nasze tożsamości - powiedział Kot. - Dobrze, rozumiem. Zadała jeszcze ok.15 pytań i powiedziała: - To by było na tyle w tym odcinku. Dziękuję Biedronko i Czarny Kocie, że zgodziliście się na ten wywiad. Mam nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś wystąpicie w moim programie. - Dziękujemy za zaproszenie - powiedziałam miło. - I.... Cięcie - powiedział reżyser. - Dobrze, to my już będziemy lecieć - odparł Kot ciągnąc mnie za rękę. Wyszliśmy na zewnątrz. Była dopiero 14:00. - Może dzisiaj wpadniesz do mnie? - Jasne. A o której? - Pasuje ci 16:00? - Tak. - To świetnie! Przyjadę po ciebie, do zobaczenia, My Lady - pocałował mnie. Zarumieniłam się i pokierowałam się do swojego domu. Rozdział XIX ---Marinette--- Wróciłam do domu i się odmieniłam. Wzięłam się za odrabianie zadań na jutro. Nad moją głową latała Tikki. - Ten przykład masz źle – powiedziała. - Ugh! Bo ja tego nie rozumiem! - krzyknęłam odkładając długopis i dając swoją głowę do rąk. - Nie łam się – powiedziała radośnie – Może... - nie zdążyła powiedzieć, bo zapatrzyła się w jeden punkt za mną. Podążyłam za jej wzrokiem. Na początku się wystraszyłam, ale zaraz potem się śmiałam. - Adrien, co ty tu robisz? - zapytałam śmiejąc się. Był w postaci Czarnego Kota. - Stęskniłem się – powiedział przyciągając mnie do swojego torsu. Od razu się w niego wtuliłam. Staliśmy tak w ciszy. Ta cisza była niezręczna, a przynajmniej dla mnie. Oderwałam trochę głowę od jego torsu, bo chciałam zobaczyć jego minę, ale mnie przyciągnął z powrotem. Przyciskał mnie mocno do siebie, a ja byłam lekko zaniepokojona. - Eee... Czy coś się stało? - zapytałam niepewnie. - Niee.. To znaczy.. - Westchnął i powiedział – Tak – i wtedy lekko rozluźnił uścisk. - Hej, mi możesz powiedzieć wszystko – powiedziałam z troską. Wtedy puścił mnie całkowicie, ale za to złapał moje ręce. Głowę miał opuszczoną na dół. - No więc.. Ja po prostu... Miałem sen. Sen w którym byłem na łące i było ciepło. Nagle ktoś mnie objął i powiedział moje imię. Rozpoznałem po głosie, że to ty. I nagle zniknęłaś. Krzyczałem, biegałem, szukałem cię i nawet płakałem. I teraz już wiem... Że nie chcę bez ciebie żyć – powiedział podnosząc głowę i całując mnie delikatnie. Nie ruszałam się. Miałam mieszankę uczuć. Byłam szczęśliwa, że powiedział coś takiego, ale jednak to uczucie przeważał szok. Powiedział to samo co ja do Tikki. I miał jeszcze ten sam sen! Dalej się nie ruszałam. Miałam oczy szeroko otwarte, a on dalej mnie całował. Gdy się oderwał zapytał: - Powiedziałem coś nie tak? - Nie, nie.. To było... Słodkie, ale... Jestem w szoku. Bo.. Bo.. Ja miałam ten sam sen! Tylko to ja ciebie szukałam! Stał jak wryty. Miał szeroko otwarte oczy. - Ty... Mówisz serio? - udało mu się powiedzieć. - Tak – powiedziałam obserwując jego reakcje. - Jak myślisz, co to może znaczyć? - zapytał. - Nie mam pojęcia – odparłam. Nagle odezwał się cienki głosik mojej przyjaciółki. - Oooo... Ja wiem co to znaczy. Spojrzaliśmy na nią pytającym wzrokiem. - Ah.. No tak. Już wam mówię. Jak wiecie, były przed wami jeszcze inne Biedronki i inni Czarni Kotowie (nie wiem czy dobrze odmieniłam xD Z polskiego nie jestem aż taka dobra XD ). - pokiwaliśmy głowami – I u niewielu z nich pojawił się ten sam sen. Może przy dwóch czy trzech, ale to nie ważne. I to oznacza, że po prostu jesteście nierozłączni, że już bardziej nie możecie się kochać, bo to jest zwyczajnie w świecie niemożliwe. Nie ma ważniejszych dla was osób – zaśmiała się słodko. Oblaliśmy się rumieńcami. W końcu nie wytrzymałam i pocałowałam go. Kiedy się od siebie oderwaliśmy zapytałam śmiejąc się: - Pomożesz mi w zadaniu? - No pewnie - zaśmiał się. Rozdział XX ---Marinette--- Dni mijały, a ja i Adrien byliśmy bliżej niż kiedy kolwiek. Prawie w ogóle nie odstępujemy się na krok. Można powiedzieć, że jesteśmy jak dwa magnesy. Jedno idzie, to drugie idzie za nim. To wspaniałe. Po jutrze jest zakończenie roku szkolnego. Czyli po jutrze wyjeżdżam z Adrienem, Nino i Alyą. Ustaliliśmy, że wyjeżdżamy nad morze i to na 2 tygodnie. Będzie super! Czuję to... Leżę teraz na moim łóżku wtulona w Adriena. Rodzice już są przyzwyczajeni do tego, że przesiaduje u nas prawie cały czas. I chyba nawet im to nie przeszkadza. Bardzo go lubią. - Marinette, Adrien! Chodźcie na kolacje! - wołała nas mama. Podniosłam się lekko, ale on przyciągnął mnie z powrotem. Teraz ja leżałam centralnie na nim. Nasze usta dzieliły milimetry. - Chodź na kolacje – powiedziałam. - Nie uważasz, że to trochę nie uprzejme jeśli prawie cały czas przesiaduję u was w domu? No wiesz.. Twoi rodzice mogą mieć mnie już dość, zresztą ty też - zapytał śmiejąc się i przybliżając usta do moich. Zaśmiałam się cicho. - Po pierwsze: Nigdy nie będę miała cię dość – i cmoknęłam go – A po drugie: Moi rodzice cię uwielbiają – i znów go cmoknęłam. Zaśmiał się. - To... fajnie – odpowiedział. Pocałował mnie przez kilka sekund. - Może... Pora abym poznała twojego tatę? - zapytałam nieśmiało, mając zamknięte oczy. Bałam się jego reakcji. Nie lubi rozmawiać o swoim ojcu. - To nawet dobry pomysł – odparł. A ja otworzyłam szybko oczy zdziwiona. Nie takiej reakcji się spodziewałam – Może jutro? Co ty na to? - Ymm.. Pewnie – powiedziałam. Przycisnął moje wargi do swoich, a ja trzymałam w dłoniach jego twarz. Schodził rękami do mojej talii. - Idziecie?! - krzyknęła moja mama. - Tak, już idziemy! - odkrzyknęłam. -Zaśmialiśmy się. Wstałam i pomogłam mu wstać. Zeszliśmy na dół. Na dole siedzieli już moi rodzice. Byli radośni, jak zawsze. Zajęliśmy dwa wolne miejsca i zaczęliśmy jeść. Tradycyjnie nie jedliśmy w ciszy. Moi rodzice pytali Adriena o różne rzeczy. Na przykład: jego zainteresowania, ulubione jedzenie, kolor, itd. - To co? Już za dwa dni wyjeżdżacie? - zapytała mama. - Tak – powiedziałam. - Oczywiście dzwońcie, piszcie kiedy chcecie – powiedział tata. - Dobrze – zaśmiał się cicho Adrien. Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Co było bardzo dziwne. Rodzice spojrzeli na siebie i pomachali głowami porozumiewając się. Po chwili zwrócili się do nas. - Słuchajcie.. Nie jesteście już dziećmi i są pewne sprawy... Znaczy... Nie chcemy żebyście.. - próbował się wysłowić tata. Jednak mama dokończyła: - Popełnili jakiś błąd, którego będziecie żałować. Po chwili oczy miałam jak spodki. Aż się zakrztusiłam herbatą. Adrien od razu zareagował. Zaczął mi pomagać. - Już w porządku? – zapytał z troską. - Yyy.. Tak – odpowiedziałam mu – Czy.. Czy wy nas o coś podejrzewacie? - zapytałam dosyć gniewnie rodziców. - Nie, nie. Tylko.. Chcemy was … ostrzec – w końcu wysłowił się tata. - Nie macie powodu – powiedziałam już łagodniej. Czułam na sobie wzrok Adriena, zaczerwieniłam się. - Dobrze.. - powiedziała mama – A teraz już dość poważnych tematów. Kto chce ciastka? - oczywiście wszyscy chcieli. Jednak najbardziej chciał Adrien. Zawsze był wielkim fanem wypieków moich rodziców. Zajadaliśmy, oglądając telewizję. W pewnej chwili Adrien oznajmił, że musi wracać do domu. Odprowadziłam go do drzwi. Pocałował mnie i powiedział cicho: - Pa-pa księżniczko – lecz zaraz głośniej – Do widzenia państwu! - Do widzenia – powiedzieli razem. Rozdział XXI ---Marinette--- Gdy tylko wyszedł to moi rodzice powiedzieli chórem: - Oooo... Zaczerwieniłam się i pobiegłam do pokoju coś tam bełkocząc o tym, że jestem zmęczona. Zrobiłam piruet i opadłam rozmarzona na łóżko. Leżałam, rozmyślając o Adrienie i o naszej dzisiejszej rozmowie. - Jesteś już gotowa poznać jego ojca? – zapytała wesoło Tikki. Nie odpowiedziałam od razu. Byłam za bardzo pogrążona w marzeniach. - Och.. Jaki on jest sło... CO?! - i właśnie w tym momencie wpadłam w histerię - O nie! Co ja zrobiłam?! A co jeśli zrobię z siebie pośmiewisko?! Zabroni nam się spotykać! Stracę kontakt z Adrienem! Będę pogrążona w rozpaczy! Skończę jako stara panna z kotami!! - Uspokój się, Marinette. Poradzisz sobie – dodawała mi otuchy Tikki – Tylko bądź sobą. - Dzięki, Tikki – i przytuliłam ją. - Drobiazg, a teraz idź już spać, bo jutro ostatni dzień szkoły. Zaśmiałam się i poszłam zrobić sobie krótki prysznic. Uczesałam się i wyszczotkowałam zęby. Wróciłam do pokoju. Zdziwiłam się, że Adriena jeszcze nie było. Zawsze przychodził i mnie usypiał (Oj... To takie słooodkie <3 ) . Położyłam się na łóżku lekko zasmucona. Po około minucie usłyszałam pukanie w moje okno. Wyskoczyłam z łóżka jak oparzona i popędziłam do okna. Otworzyłam je, a on wszedł, dając mi buziaka. - Już myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz – powiedziałam. W moim głosie można było usłyszeć nutkę smutku. Uśmiechnął się. - Przepraszam, ale powiadomiłem ojca, że jutro przyjdziesz – i wtedy znowu oblała mnie fala paniki, ale już mniejsza. Nie chciałam dać tego po sobie poznać. - No tak.. - powiedziałam szeptem, żeby nie wyczuł paniki w moim głosie. - Denerwujesz się? - zapytał. Niestety rozszyfrował mnie. Za dobrze mnie znał... Westchnęłam i ze spuszczoną głową odparłam: - Tak. - Nie masz czym. To będzie tylko kolacja. Może zapyta cię o parę rzeczy i tyle – powiedział dodając mi otuchy. Uśmiechnęłam się blado. - Dzięki. Przytulił mnie i powiedział: - A teraz idź już spać, bo się nie wyśpisz. - A ty to co? - O mnie się nie martw (O mnie się nie martw, o mnie się nie martw. Ja sobie radę dam... xD ) Wtuliłam się w niego i wkroczyłam do krainy snów. Następnego dnia wstałam dość szybko. Jakieś dwie minuty przed budzikiem. Ubrałam się szybko i odprawiłam poranną toaletę. Poszłam na śniadanie. Moja mama zdziwiona powiedziała: - Coś szybko wstałaś. Śniadania jeszcze nie ma. - No wiem, też jestem pod wrażeniem. A co do śniadania, to ci pomogę – powiedziałam wesoło. Nakryłam stół i kroiłam chleb. Zasiedliśmy do stołu i zaczęliśmy jeść. Gdy skończyłam poszłam wyszczotkować zęby, po czym wzięłam torbę i pokierowałam się przed piekarnie. Jak już mówiłam, ja i Adrien bardzo się do siebie zbliżyliśmy i spędzamy prawie cały czas razem. Zawsze po mnie podjeżdża do szkoły. Tak było i tym razem. Otworzył mi drzwi i wyruszyliśmy. Dotarliśmy po jakiś 3 minutach do szkoły. Dzień był bardzo luźny. Oceny już były wystawione, pogoda była ładna, więc prawie na każdej lekcji wychodziliśmy na dwór. Czas mijał szybko, a ja chciałam, aby było odwrotnie. Bardzo bałam się spotkania z Adriena tatą. Właśnie zadzwonił dzwonek, oznajmujący, że to koniec ostatniej lekcji. PS: Dzisiaj będę Polsatem i wstawię wam tylko jeden rozdział :D Do jutra Rozdział XXII ---Marinette--- Tradycyjnie Adrien odwiózł mnie do domu. Gdy tylko znalazłam się w swoim pokoju to rzuciłam się głową na łóżko. - Dasz sobie radę – powiedziała miło Tikki. - A co jak się wywrócę albo palnę coś głupiego? A jeśli zacznę się jąkać? Dobrze wiesz, że kiedy się denerwuję to się jąkam – żaliłam się Tikki. - Po prostu uwierz w siebie. Leżałam w milczeniu, aż rodzice zawołali mnie na obiad. Powiedziałam im o moim dzisiejszym spotkaniu z panem Agreste. Oni także wierzyli, że mi się uda, ale ja jakoś dalej nie... Po skończonym posiłku wróciłam do pokoju. Zostało mi około 2 godzin do przyjazdu Adriena. Postanowiłam odświeżyć się. Planowałam krótki prysznic, ale gorąca woda mnie uspokajała. Zaczęłam suszyć i szczotkować włosy. Postanowiłam mieć dziś rozpuszczone włosy. A co do makijażu, to dam tylko tusz do rzęs. Poszłam za radą Tikki i powiedziałam sobie, że będę najzwyczajniej w świecie sobą. Pozostała jeszcze tylko kwestia ubrania. Adrien nie wspominał żebym miała się ubrać jakoś elegancko. Ale wolałam nie ryzykować, więc ubrałam czarną sukienkę i do tego ciemne balerinki. Wzięłam także małą torebkę dla mojej małej przyjaciółki. Siedziałam w ciszy z łokciami na kolanach i twarzą zatopioną w dłoniach. Siedziałam tak, aż usłyszałam dzwonek i głos mojej mamy. ---Adrien--- Gdy zadzwoniłem do drzwi, niemalże od razu otworzyła mi mama Marinette. - Dzień dobry – przywitałem się miło. - Witaj Adrien – powiedziała, a po chwili krzyknęła – Marinette! - Już idę – odpowiedziała schodząc powoli ze schodów. Była ubrana pięknie. Tylko coś mi się nie zgadzało. Minę miała męczennika. Ale mimo to uśmiechnęła się na mój widok. Pocałowałem ją w policzek i powiedziałem: - Wyglądasz pięknie. Lekko się zarumieniła. Wyciągnąłem rękę w jej stronę, a ona ją chwyciła. - Bawcie się dobrze! - powiedziała jej mama. - Do wiedzenia! - odpowiedziałem. Marinette nic nie powiedziała. Szła w ciszy. - Hej.. Nie martw się – dotknąłem jej policzka, od razu się rozweseliła. Wsiedliśmy do limuzyny i ruszyliśmy. ---Marinette--- Gdy dojechaliśmy to serce biło mi jak szalone. - Wszystko w porządku? Jesteś cała blada – powiedział z troską Adrien. - Tak, tak – wymamrotałam i pospiesznie wyszłam z auta. Wolałam już mieć to za sobą. Dotarliśmy do drzwi. Adrien je otworzył i puścił mnie pierwszą. Było tu pięknie. Rozglądałam się z otwartą buzią i przyglądałam prawie wszystkiemu. Dotarliśmy do schodów. Na samym szczycie stał pan Agreste. Serce mi stanęło, a za chwilę zaczęło bić 3 razy szybciej. - Tato. To jest Marinette. Marinette. To jest mój tata. - Na początku nie odpowiadałam. Zamarłam. Po chwili się opamiętałam i powiedziałam: - Miło mi pana poznać. - Mnie również. Zszedł do nas i dodał: - Chodźmy do jadalni. Adrien uśmiechnął się zachęcająco. Pewnie bym odwzajemniła uśmiech, ale nie teraz. Usiedliśmy w trójkę przy 30-osobowym stole. Pan Agreste na środku, ja po jego prawej stronie, a Adrien po jego lewej. Zrobiło mi się trochę smutno, że muszę siedzieć tak daleko od mojego ukochanego, ale nie dałam tego po sobie poznać. Przynieśli jedzenie. Siedziałam nieruchomo. Dopiero ojciec Adriena powiedział: - Panie mają pierwszeństwo. Uśmiechnęłam się blado i nałożyłam jedzenie. Z początku jedliśmy w ciszy. Ale te ciszę przerwał pan Agreste. - Twoi rodzice prowadzą piekarnie, tak? - Zgadza się – odpowiedziałam o dziwo spokojnie. - Cóż... Muszą mieć naprawdę dobre wypieki, skoro Adrien codziennie je kupuje. - To prawda. Lepszych nie jadłem – odezwał się Adrien. Uśmiechnęłam się. - To muszę kiedyś spróbować – powiedział miło pan Agreste. - Oczywiście zapraszamy – powiedziałam. Znowu zapadła cisza. - Z tego co wiem to interesujesz się projektowaniem ubrań. - Tak, to moja pasja. A pan jest moim ulubionym projektantem – powiedziałam. - Słyszałem, że masz świetne projekty. Czy będzie okazja, abym mógł je kiedyś zobaczyć? - T-tak – powiedziałam szczęśliwa. Potem pytał mnie o moje inne zainteresowania, o oceny w szkole, o nasz jutrzejszy wyjazd, o moich rodziców, itd. Szczerze, to myślałam, że będzie gorzej. Coraz bardziej się rozluźniałam. Nadszedł czas, aby pojechać do domu. Wstaliśmy od stołu. - Miło mi było panią poznać – powiedział. - Mnie również. Dziękuję za pyszny posiłek – powiedziałam z promiennym uśmiechem. On także się uśmiechnął. Po chwili zwrócił się do syna: - No to, synu. Odprowadź panienkę do domu. - Dobrze – odparł. Gdy tylko wyszliśmy rzuciłam się mu na szyję. - Udało mi się! - Wiedziałem, że ci się uda. Odprowadził mnie do domu. Pocałował i powiedział: - Do zobaczenia jutro. Rozdział XXIII ---Marinette--- W nocy niestety nie mogłam się wyspać, bo były AŻ 2 AKUMY! Ugh... Poszłam spać o 5:00. Obudził mnie budzik. Tikki spała jak zabita. Postanowiłam jej nie budzić. Wzięłam zimny prysznic, ale to nic nie dało. Oczy dalej mi się zamykały. Byłam ledwo żywa. Ciekawe czy Adrien też jest taki niewyspany. Pewnie tak... Wyszłam z łazienki. Okazało się, że mój prysznic się przeciągnął. Miałam 20 minut na dotarcie do szkoły. Zjadłam szybko śniadanie, ubrałam się w zwykłą czarną spódniczkę i białą koszulkę. Nie malowałam się, gdyż nie miałam ani czasu, ani ochoty. Z włosami też mi się nie chciało nic specjalnego robić. Tylko je rozczesałam i pozostawiłam rozpuszczone. Gdy szukałam torebki to do mojego pokoju zapukał Adrien. Oczywiście go wpuściłam. Ale wyglądał inaczej... Trochę jak zombie. Miał podkrążone oczy. Gdy mnie zobaczył to pocałował i walnął się na moje łóżko. Zaśmiałam się, ale zaraz potem ziewnęłam. Wzięłam pierwszą lepszą torbę i wsadziłam do niej ostrożnie Tikki. Dałam tam także parę ciastek, jakby się przebudziła. Nagle usłyszałam ciche chrapanie. Zobaczyłam, że Adrien zasnął. Tak słoooodko wyglądał! Ale niestety musiałam to przerwać. Delikatnie nim szturchnęłam i powiedziałam: - Wstawaj, kotek. To tylko godzinka zakończenia. Potem pójdziemy spać. Pokiwał wolno głową, ziewnął i się uśmiechnął. Poszliśmy na dół. Moi rodzice zaskoczeni powiedzieli: - O Matko! Nie spaliście całą noc? - Później powiem, zaraz się spóźnimy. Pa mamo, pa tato! - krzyczałam ciągnąc za rękę Adriena, który wymamrotał coś co brzmiało jak: - Do widzenia. Tym razem to ja mu otworzyłam drzwi i wepchnęłam do limuzyny. Oparłam się o niego i niespodziewanie zasnęłam. Obudził mnie dźwięk otwierania drzwi. Otworzyłam powoli oczy. Adrien też się przebudził. - A wy co? Nie spaliście? - usłyszałam głos Alyi. - Tak, jakby – odparłam ziewając. Alya chwyciła mnie za rękę i wyprowadziła z auta. To samo zrobił Nino z Adrienem. - Chodźcie zająć miejsca. Zaraz się zacznie – powiedziała Alya. Na szczęście staliśmy gdzieś z tyłu. Ale moje szczęście nie potrwało długo gdyż ja i Max zostaliśmy wywołani na scenę po jakąś nagrodę za to, że reprezentowaliśmy szkołę w zawodach gier komputerowych. Wróciłam na swoje miejsce. Adrien opierał się o jakąś barierkę z zamkniętymi oczami, a ja o niego. To musiało komicznie wyglądać. ---Alya--- Wyglądali na nie do życia. Ciekawe co robili, że się tak nie wyspali... Byli teraz w całkiem śmiesznej pozie, nawet się zaśmiałam. Zasnęli. Cały czas ich obserwowałam. Gdy dyrektor skończył swoją przemowę to wszyscy zaczęli klaskać. W pewnym momencie się nagle przebudzili i zaczęli klaskać. Ale wiedziałam, że byli zdezorientowani i nawet nie wiedzieli komu i po co klaskają. Wybuchłam śmiechem, a Nino wraz ze mną. Podeszliśmy do nich: - I jak? Podobała wam się przemowa dyrektora? - zapytałam sprytnie. - Yymmm.. Tak! Tak. Była świetna, taka... uroczysta – kręciła półprzytomna Marinette. - Mhm.. A jak się spało? - Dobrze – odpowiedziała szybko, a po paru sekundach skapnęła się, że się przyznała do tego, że nie słuchała. - Hahah! No dobra. To jedźcie do domu i się wyśpijcie, ale o 18:00 macie być pod moim domem. Mój tata nas zawiezie – powiedział Nino. - Okej – powiedzieli równocześnie ziewając. - To do zobaczenia! - rzuciłam i odeszłam z Nino za rękę. ---Marinette--- - Co ty na to, żebyśmy poszli do mnie przespać? - rzuciłam nie myśląc jak głupio może to brzmieć. Adrien też nie zwracał na to uwagi. Powiedział tylko: - Okej. Wsiedliśmy do limuzyny i ruszyliśmy do mojego domu. Weszliśmy i pokierowaliśmy się do mojego pokoju. Od razu położyliśmy się obok siebie i zasnęliśmy. Rozdział XXIV ---Marinette--- Obudziłam się wtulona w tors mojego ukochanego. Podniosłam lekko głowę i zobaczyłam, że dalej śpi. Słodko chrapał, a nawet mruczał. Leżałam na nim z zamkniętymi oczami. Chłonęłam tą chwilę z szerokim uśmiechem. Mój wzrok padł na zegar. Była 16:07. Chcąc nie chcąc musiałam go obudzić. Przybliżyłam się do jego twarzy i parę razy go cmoknęłam. Obudził się z szerokim uśmiechem. - Witaj, My Lady. - Witaj, kiciuś - powiedziałam słodko. Co zdanie go cmokałam. - Co jak co. Ale możesz mnie tak budzić częściej – zaśmiał się krótko, gdyż znowu go cmoknęłam – Która godzina? - 16:10. Muszę przyznać, że długo spaliśmy. - Nom. Pora się spakować – powiedział. - Właśnie! - zerwałam się na równe nogi. - Spokojnie, kropeczko. Zaraz ci pomogę – powiedział z flirciarskim uśmieszkiem. - To miło z twojej strony, kotku. Ale pewnie ty też musisz się spakować. - Już wczoraj się spakowałem. - O. No to. Okej. - powiedziałam, a on się zaśmiał. W tej samej chwili moja mama uchyliła klapę od mojego pokoju: - Jesteście może głodni? - zapytała miło. - Emm... - mówiłam, ale przerwało nam równoczesne burczenie naszych żołądków, zaśmialiśmy się – W sumie to tak. - To chodźcie na obiad – powiedziała rozbawiona, zamykając klapę. - Dobrze. Zjedliśmy spokojnie obiad, po czym wyjęłam walizkę, otworzyłam ją i położyłam na środku pokoju. Wywaliłam cichy z szafy na ziemię. Adrien pomógł mi pakować rzeczy. Gdy torba była pełna, zamknęłam ją, po czym pocałowałam Adriena w policzek i powiedziałam: - Dziękuję. - Dla ciebie wszystko – po czym nasze usta złączyły się w długim pocałunku. Wzięłam mój bagaż, a konkretnie to Adrien. (No co? Jak ma się obok tak silnego faceta, to trzeba go jakoś wykorzystać xD) . Pożegnałam się z rodzicami. O dziwo Adriena przytulili moi rodzice i życzyli nam dobrej zabawy. Potem podjechaliśmy po bagaż Adriena i ruszyliśmy do domu Nino. ---Marinette--- Dojechaliśmy pod dom Nino. Adrien otworzył mi drzwi. Wysiadłam i ujrzałam około 8-osobowy bus. Nino do niego pakował walizki. - O, już jesteście! - powiedziała podekscytowana Alya – Nie mogę się doczekać! Będzie super! - O, hej! Adrien, chodź. Pomożesz mi ładować bagaż – powiedział wesoły Nino. - Już idę – odparł blondyn. Dał mi buziaka w policzek, po czym odszedł. - Och, Marinette. Nawet nie wiesz jak słodko wyglądacie! Jesteście dla siebie stworzeni – powiedziała cała w skowronkach Alya. - Dziękujemy – odparłam – Ciągle nie mogę uwierzyć, że jesteśmy razem – przyznałam. Chciała już coś powiedzieć, ale chłopacy nas chwycili od tyłu. Wzięli nas na ręce. Adrien podniósł mnie bez problemu, ale Nino widać, że miał problem z Alyą. - Co wy robicie? - zapytałam spokojnie.- A jakoś tak chcieliśmy zrobić wam niespodziankę – powiedział wesoły Adrien niosąc mnie do busa. Objęłam rękoma jego kark i wtuliłam głowę w jego ramię. Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Posadził mnie na siedzeniu i zapiął mi pasy jakbym była małym dzieckiem. Spojrzałam jak idzie Nino. Nogi mu się lekko uginały, ale jak Alya patrzyła zgrywał siłacza. Po trudach dotarł do busa. Jego tata zasiadł za kierownicą i rzucił tylko krótkie: - W drogę! Całą drogę słuchaliśmy głośno muzyki i śpiewaliśmy do niej. W sumie to nawet nie można tego nazwać śpiewem. Pialiśmy... Ale za to świetnie się bawiliśmy. Po godzinie dotarliśmy na miejsce. Był to domek przy plaży. Chłopaki wyjęli bagaże z auta, a tata Nino odjechał. Nino dał klucz Alyi, a ona otworzyła drzwi. Wnętrze było trochę jak na Hawajach. Niektóre meble z bambusa zrobione, ale tylko niektóre. Dominowały jasne kolory. Były tylko dwie sypialnie. Trochę mnie to zaniepokoiło. Ale cóż... - Tu jest salon, tu kuchnia... - pokazywał nam Nino pomieszczenia - … Tu jest mój i Alyi pokój, a tu jest wasz. Zaskoczyło mnie to, że mam mieć pokój z Adrienem. Owszem, zaskoczyło. Ale i poprawiło humor. Było już ciemno za oknami. Alya i Nino poszli obejrzeć okolice, a ja i Adrien poszliśmy na spacer wzdłuż plaży. Było ciepło na dworze, a nawet i duszno. Poszłam się przebrać w krótkie spodenki i koszulkę. Adrien zmienił tylko spodnie na krótsze. Nie braliśmy butów, gdyż planowaliśmy zamoczyć nogi w wodzie. Ruszyliśmy trzymając się za ręce. Szliśmy w ciszy, a nasze Kwami bawiły się w wodzie. Na tej plaży nie było nikogo oprócz nas. Spacerowaliśmy śmiejąc się i oblewając nawzajem. Adrien w pewnym momencie się zatrzymał ze spuszczoną głową w dół. Podeszłam do niego zaniepokojona. - Coś się stało? Nie odpowiedział tylko nagle podniósł głowę z szatańskim uśmieszkiem i po raz kolejny dzisiaj mnie podniósł. Chciał mnie wrzucić do wody, ale krzyczałam i trzymałam się mocno jego szyi. Jeśli ja skończę w wodzie, to on też... I tak też się skończyło. On się śmiał siedząc w wodzie, a ja go ochlapałam. Teraz to ja się śmiałam. Chciał się odegrać, ale uciekałam. I tak się goniliśmy po całej plaży. Powróciliśmy do domu cali mokrzy, ale szczęśliwi. Wręcz mieliśmy głupawkę. Alya i Nino gdy nas zobaczyli to wybuchli głośnym śmiechem. Zobaczyłam, że była już 21:00. Poszłam do naszego pokoju. Okazało się, że w każdym pokoju jest łazienka. Czyli Alya i Nino mieli swoją i my swoją. Adrien poszedł się wykąpać, a ja w tym czasie szukałam piżamy. Szukałam po całej torbie i nie mogłam znaleźć. Nagle w ręce wpadł mi trochę prześwitujący komplet. Jak on tu się znalazł? Przecież ja go tu nie pakowałam! Chyba, że to... - Adrien!! - wykrzyczałam zła. - Co jest, kropeczko? - zapytał wychodząc z łazienki i wycierając głowę ręcznikiem. - Co TO ma być! - powiedziałam wskazując na ten komplet. - Ojej, jak to tu się znalazło? - grał niewiniątko. Popatrzyłam na niego gniewnie. - Ugh! I co ja teraz założę? - Moment, zaraz wracam. Po minucie wrócił z Alyą. Śmiali się głośno. Posłałam im gniewne spojrzenie. - Ojej. Uspokój się, Marinette. To taki nasz żarcik – powiedziała nie umiejąc powstrzymać śmiechu – Ukartowaliśmy to z Adrienem. Nie martw się, mam dla ciebie piżamę – powiedziała wyciągając piżamę z moją stronę. Chciałam być na nich zła, ale po chwili wybuchłam razem z nimi śmiechem i poszłam do łazienki. Rozdział XXV ---Marinette--- Gdy wyszłam z łazienki, poszłam szukać reszty. Znalazłam ich w salonie, przy wielkim telewizorze. Alya siedziała wtulona w Nino, a ten ją obejmował. Gdy weszłam, wszystkie spojrzenia skierowały się w moją stronę. Adrien się uśmiechnął i pokazał gestem żebym do niego podeszła. Zrobiłam to, a ten mnie wziął na kolana. Wtuliłam się w niego. Wiedziałam, że Alya i Nino nas obserwują, ale nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Leciał jakiś serial. Postanowiliśmy zamówić pizzę i zagrać w jakąś grę na konsoli. Oczywiście wszystkich zawsze ogrywałam. W końcu miałam już dość grania i Alya zresztą też, więc pochłaniałyśmy pizze. Chłopaki dalej grali. Po jakimś czasie zauważyliśmy, że jest 1:00. Wyłączyliśmy sprzęt i udaliśmy się do sypialni. Powlokłam się za Adrienem. Położyłam się z jednej strony łóżka, a on z drugiej. Jednak i tak potem mnie obejmował. Leżeliśmy w pozycji na łyżeczkę. Czułam jego ciepło, jego troskę o mnie. Pocałował mnie w tył głowy i szepnął: - Dobranoc, księżniczko. Uśmiechnęłam się i rozmarzona zasnęłam. Gdy obudziłam się rano, zobaczyłam, że zmieniliśmy pozycję. Mianowicie ja leżałam na plecach, a on leżał głową na moim brzuchu. Dałam mu buziaka w policzek i ostrożnie zsunęłam go. Nie chciałam go budzić. Wzięłam cicho swoje rzeczy i poszłam się ubrać do łazienki. Gdy wróciłam zobaczyłam puste łóżko. Spojrzałam trochę w bok i zobaczyłam Adriena, który właśnie ubierał bluzkę. Chciałam zamknąć drzwi i udawać, że nic nie widziałam, ale było za późno. On mnie zauważył. Wciąż był bez koszulki. Zaśmiał się i powiedział: - Spokojnie, My Lady. Nie musisz odwracać wzroku. Zaczerwieniłam się i podeszłam powoli do niego. Chwycił moją twarz w swoje dłonie i delikatnie złączył nasze wargi. - Ślicznie ci jak się rumienisz – cicho się zaśmiał i puścił mi oczko. - Może ubierz się, bo mnie rozpraszasz – przyznałam. - Serio? - Tak – wtedy przycisnął mnie do swojego nagiego torsu. Teraz pewnie wyglądałam jak pomidor. - Co ty na to żeby obudzić Nino i Alyę? - zapytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. - Myślisz o tym samym co ja? - zapytałam z tym samym uśmiechem. - Dokładnie! - odparł. Dwa wiadra napełniliśmy do pełna wodą. Staliśmy przed drzwiami ich sypialni. - Jaki masz plan ucieczki, moja pani? - zapytał jak na misji. - Myślę, że prosto na plażę – odparłam powstrzymując śmiech. - Na raz, dwa, trzy – zakomendował. Weszliśmy cicho do ich pokoju. Ja stanęłam przy stronie Alyi, a on Nino. Puścił mi oczko, uśmiechnęłam się. I równocześnie wylaliśmy na nich całą zawartość wiader. Od razu rzuciliśmy się z głośnym śmiechem do ucieczki. Słyszeliśmy za sobą ich krzyki. Gonili nas. Pobiegliśmy prosto na plażę. Dużo osób się na nas gapiło. A ja i Adrien nie mogliśmy powstrzymać śmiechu. W początku byli na nas źli, ale po paru minutach mówili, że się zemszczą i tak dalej. Potem już się wszyscy śmialiśmy. Wiedziałam z Adrienem żeby mieć się na baczności. Wróciliśmy do domku zjeść śniadanie i przebrać się w stroje kąpielowe. Postanowiliśmy iść na trochę do wody. Rozdział XXVI ---Marinette--- Chłopaki pobiegli do wody, a ja i Alya poszłyśmy poszukać jakiegoś miejsca do opalania się. Po jakiejś minucie znalazłyśmy idealne miejsce parę metrów od wody. Alya rozłożyła szybko leżak i na nim usiadła z jakąś gazetką. Ja miałam jednak z moim mały problem. W pewnej chwili Alya smarując się kremem powiedziała: - Widzę Nino, ale nie ma nigdzie Adriena. Obróciłam się gwałtownie w stronę wody. Faktycznie go nie było. Myślałam, że zaraz zejdę na zawał. Rzucając byle gdzie „zepsuty” leżak popędziłam ze łzami w oczach do wody krzycząc: - Adrien?! Nino także rzucił się szukać kumpla. Krzyczałam zrozpaczona. Przypomniał mi się mój sen. Zorientowałam się, że płaczę. Zanurkowałam i rozpaczliwie go szukałam. Ostatkami tlenu dalej szukałam. W końcu się wynurzyłam. Wpadłam w panikę. Łkałam, płakałam, wołałam go. W pewnym momencie coś wzięło mnie na ręce. Gdy spojrzałam kto to. To ogarnął mnie gniew i rozpacz. Był to Adrien. Czułam się głupio. Robił sobie ze mnie żarty, ale mi nie był z tym do śmiechu. Śmiał się. Ja wyrwałam się z jego objęć i pobiegłam z płaczem do domku. Najwidoczniej nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał. Weszłam do „naszej” łazienki, zamknęłam na klucz i płakałam. Usłyszałam jak woła i puka w drzwi: - Przepraszam, Marinette! Myślałem, że to będzie zabawne. To było bardzo nieodpowiedzialne i ohydne z mojej strony. Już nigdy tak nie zrobię. Proszę wybacz mi – łamał mu się głos. Czyli cierpiał, że mnie zranił. Siedziałam nie odzywając się. Już go potem nie słyszałam. Nie potrafiłam się uspokoić. Jak on mógł mi to zrobić?! Usiadłam na ziemi skulona i łkałam. Po jakimś czasie zorientowałam się, że jest już wieczór. Spojrzałam w lustro, byłam czerwona, miałam podkrążone i zaszklone oczy. Obmyłam twarz zimną wodą. Uchyliłam lekko drzwi do naszego pokoju. Nigdzie go nie było, więc mogłam w spokoju wziąć piżamę. Tak też zrobiłam i pobiegłam z powrotem do łazienki. Nie miałam ochoty go na razie widzieć. Wzięłam gorącą kąpiel i umyłam włosy. Wysuszyłam je i rozczesałam. Ubrałam się i wyszczotkowałam zęby. Nie jadłam ani obiadu, ani kolacji. Burczał mi brzuch, ale nie zamierzałam się z nim widzieć. Uchyliłam ponownie drzwi. Tym razem był. Spojrzał na mnie smutny, wręcz zrozpaczony, ale ja unikałam jego wzroku. Schowałam ubrania i położyłam się jak najdalej od niego, prawie spadłam z łóżka. Po długich trudach zasnęłam. Wiem, że krótkie, ale nie miałam czasu ;C Nie martwcie się... To nie koniec Adrienette :D Następna część jutro ;) Do zobaczenia skarby <3 Rozdział XXVII Ten rozdział dedykuję mojemu Upierdliwcu. Drogiej Agusi xD <3 Miłego czytania :D ---Adrien--- Nawet na mnie nie spojrzała. W tej chwili czułem do siebie tylko odrazę. Od tej chwili się nienawidziłem. Co mi przyszło do tej cholernej głowy? Kocham Marinette nad życie! Jestem kretynem! Muszę coś wymyślić. Ona musi mi wybaczyć. Muszę działać. ---Marinette--- Obudziłam się, ale się nie ruszałam. Wysłuchiwałam czy Adrien jest w pokoju czy nie. Nie słyszałam nic oprócz mojego oddechu. Odważyłam się odwrócić. Nie było go. Odetchnęłam z ulgą. Oczywiście go kochałam. I to najbardziej na świecie, ale po prostu nie mogłam mu tak po prostu wybaczyć. Zamiast niego były płatki róż i karteczka. Chwyciłam ją w dłonie i zaczęłam czytać cztery starannie napisane słowa: „Idź za płatkami róż” Rozpoznałam pismo Adriena. Dalej byłam na niego zła, ale i tak chciałam go posłuchać. Zsunęłam niepewnie z siebie kołdrę i wstałam. Szłam powoli i nieśmiało za idealnie ułożonymi płatkami moich ulubionych kwiatów, czyli czerwonych róż. Kierowały mnie od drzwi naszego pokoju, aż do salonu. Po Alyi i Nino nie było śladu. Na końcu tego cudnego „dywanu” stał on. Mój ukochany. O dziwo był w czarnym garniturze, a było tak duszno, że nawet ja, w krótkich spodenkach i koszulce na ramiączkach się pociłam. Stał z wielkim bukietem czerwonych róż i gdy podeszłam do niego to uklęknął przede mną (i się mi oświadczył XD Nie no, żartuję :D) i powiedział: - Witaj, My Princess. Długo zastanawiałem się co powiedzieć – mówił spokojnie i po wolno – I stwierdziłem, że nie będę mówił z pamięci, tylko prosto z serca – lekko się zaśmiał – Proszę, wybacz mi. Jestem idiotą. Nie pomyślałem. Zrobiłem coś, zanim w ogóle pomyślałem. Mam nadzieję, że mi wybaczysz – zamilkł na chwilę, a po chwili dodał – Marinette, kocham cię jak wariat. I przez to popełniam różne wariactwa. Zakręciłaś mi w głowie i obiecuję, że już nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę. Kocham cię – czułam, że mówił szczerze. Oczy mi się zaszkliły, bez chwili namysłu rzuciłam się na niego szepcząc: - Ja też cię kocham i wybaczam – nie potrafiłam się na niego długo gniewać. - Naprawdę? - był zadowolony. - Tak – i wtedy złączyłam nasze usta w krótkim pocałunku. Gdy się od siebie oderwaliśmy, wręczył mi kwiaty - Dziękuję, ale nie mu... - nie dokończyłam, bo mi przerwał. - Tylko nie mów, że nie musiałem. Bo musiałem, a raczej chcę ci to wynagrodzić, więc dlatego idź do pokoju i ubierz się. Skinęłam głową ze zdziwieniem i zadowoleniem. Cmoknęłam go w policzek i szepnęłam: - Dziękuję – i pognałam do pokoju. Na moim łóżku była śliczna, krótka, czerwona sukienka. A obok niej leżała karteczka: „Wybacz mu. Bardzo się postarał :) On naprawdę cię kocha.. A teraz przebierz się w tą sukienkę i załóż swoje czarne baleriny (wiem, że je wzięłaś) i rozpuść swoje włosy. Przygotuj się na wspaniały dzień <3 Alya PS: Dzisiaj nas nie zobaczysz. Cały dzień jest dla was :D” Uśmiechnęłam się szeroko i zaczęłam się szykować. Po ubraniu tej cudnej sukienki posłusznie rozczesałam włosy i pozostawiłam rozpuszczone. Przeszukałam moją walizkę i po wielu trudach udało mi się znaleźć te baleriny. Wyszłam z pokoju i od razu zobaczyłam, że Adrien także zmienił strój. Miał teraz białą koszulę i granatowe spodnie. Otworzył mi drzwi na zewnątrz i ukłonił się teatralnie mówiąc: - My Lady. Rozdział XXVIII Po 1: Dedykacja znowu dla mojego Upierdliwca (drogiej ' Wiki1234xddd) <3 Po 2: Wybaczcie, ale nie miałam ochoty pisać tego rozdziału, ale nie chciałam was zawieść ;C Przepraszam, ale mi jednak ten rozdział nie wyszedł. ---Marinette--- Chwycił mnie za rękę i prowadził gdzieś. - Dokąd idziemy? - zapytałam podekscytowana. - Zobaczysz – powiedział z wielkim uśmiechem. - Może jedna, mała podpowiedź – powiedziałam błagalnym tonem. - O nie, nie. Dzisiaj jest dzień „niespodzianek” – ostatnie słowo specjalnie zaakcentował. - „Niespodzianek”? Czyli jest ich więcej niż jedna? - powiedziałam zdziwiona. - Tak. I to jest właśnie twoja podpowiedź – zaśmiał się. Nic już więcej nie powiedziałam. Szliśmy w ciszy, ale nie niezręcznej. To była przyjemna cisza. Jednak po chwili zagłuszył ją człowiek z gitarą. Grał tak pięknie, że aż otworzyłam usta z wrażenia. W tej samej chwili Adrien pojmał mnie do tańca. Trzymał mocno moją talię. Moja suknia powiewała przyjemnie, gdy się kręciłam. Tańczyliśmy śmiejąc się. Podniósł mnie. Czułam wiatr we włosach, czułam się jakbym latała! Nagle podrzucił mnie, ale zamiast spaść na ziemie to wylądowałam w jego ramionach. Okręcił się wokół własnej osi i postawił mnie na ziemi. Cały czas się śmialiśmy potem wrzuciliśmy parę monet do puszki gitarzysty. Następnie dalej szliśmy przez kamienne uliczki aż dotarliśmy ślicznej fontanny gdzie na szczycie był posąg Biedronki i Czarnego Kota. Zdziwiłam się, gdyż nie słyszałam, aby w tej części kraju był nasz posąg. Usiedliśmy na murku. Adrien kupił nam lody. Mieliśmy ten sam ulubiony smak. Potem porównywał mnie do słońca, a ja pewnie miałam na twarzy kolor mojej sukienki. Potem pocałował mnie. Następnie zabrał mnie do kina na film, na który tak długo czekałam. Był to film głównie dla dziewczyn, więc doceniałam jak musiał się dla mnie poświęcić. Oglądałam go w dużym skupieniu. Potem wróciliśmy do domu, ale tam znowu brak Alyi i Nino. Za to była piękna kolacja i grał mój ulubiony utwór. Adrien odsunął dla mnie krzesło. Usiadłam dziękując. Jedząc kolację opowiadał mi o swoich przeżyciach i znowu mnie przepraszał. Gdy skończyliśmy jeść posiłek podszedł do mnie i dał mi wisiorek. Była to połówka serca. Drugą on miał na szyi. Powiedział: - To symbol naszej miłości. Wyszczerzyłam się i rzuciłam się na niego i go pocałowałam. Rozdział XXIX UWAGA! PROSZĘ TO PRZECZYTAĆ ! Mam 2 ważne sprawy: 1. Dedykacja dla mojego Upierdliwca Agusi 2. To jest rozdział 29. W tym rozdziale postanowiłam zakończyć tą serię ;) Ale nie martwcie się :D Tak łatwo się mnie nie pozbędziecie xD Zacznę nową serię <3 A teraz miłego czytania :D ---Marinette--- Łańcuszek był piękny. To najpiękniejsza rzecz jaką w życiu widziałam. Łzy mi wyszły. Resztę wieczoru spędziliśmy we dwoje. Te wakacje szybko minęły, za szybko. Wróciliśmy wypoczęci i szczęśliwi. Minęły urodziny Adriena. Dzisiaj były moje. On mnie obudził - Hej - powiedziałam. - Wszystkiego Najlepszego, księżniczko – wymruczał mi do ucha. - No tak.. Znaczy! Dziękuję – powiedziałam. Nagle do mojego pokoju weszła Alya. - Sto lat, Marinette! Ubieraj się! - A macie jakieś plany? - zapytałam zdziwiona ich zachowaniem. - Nie, nie – odpowiedzieli równocześnie grając niewiniątka. - Okeey.. - odparłam. - Adrien wyjdź. Muszę ją przygotować – powiedziała Alya, wypychając mojego ukochanego z pokoju. - Do czego? - Do.... Imprezy urodzinowej – wywinęła się. Wiedziałam, że kłamała, ale nic nie mówiłam. Ubrałam się w moją czerwoną sukienkę. Alya mnie umalowała i zrobiła fryzurę. Zawołała nas moja mama na śniadanie. Zeszłam na dół. Ujrzałam twarze takie jak: moich rodziców, Adriena, Nino, Alix, Maxa, Ivana, Kima, Sabriny, Juleki, Rose, Milene, Nathaniela... Ogólnie cała moja klasa oprócz Chloe. - WSZYSTKIEGO NAJLEPSZEGO! - krzyknęli. Zaczerwieniłam się - Jeju, dziękuję! Jesteście kochani! - powiedziałam przytulając wszystkich po kolei. Na stole zamiast śniadania był wielki tort z naszą czwórką (ja, Alya, Adrien i Nino). Łzy mi wyszły. Rodzice musieli się tak napracować. Zaczęli mi śpiewać „Sto lat”, a po skończonej pieśni: - No już, Marinette! Pomyśl życzenie – powiedziała wesoła Rose. „Chciałabym żyć z Adrienem na zawsze” - pomyślałam.Zdmuchnęłam 18 świeczek. Wszyscy zaczęli bić brawo. Potem składali mi życzenia i dawali prezenty, na których mi wcale nie zależało, ale musiałam je przyjąć. - Dziękuję wszystkim za przyjście! Naprawdę sprawiliście, że te urodziny są wspaniałe – mówiłam – Dziękuję za miłe życzenia i prezenty, za obecność i najbardziej za pamięć. Gdy skończyłam przemowę to Adrien wzniósł toast: - Za naszą wspaniałą jubilatkę! Wypiliśmy toast. Impreza trwała do popołudnia. Tak fajnie było, że umówiliśmy się wszyscy na wieczór na pizze. Zaczęłam sprzątać z rodzicami i Adrienem. Po chwili mój tata przejął ode mnie miotłę i powiedział: - Ja pozamiatam. A teraz idź już. - Gdzie? - zapytałam zaskoczona. Wtedy poczułam jak ktoś chwyta mnie za rękę. Był to Adrien. - Po prostu chodź – powiedział ciągnąc mnie do drzwi. Rodzice ucałowali mnie w czoło i powiedzieli, że mnie kochają. Lekko się zaniepokoiłam. Adrien prowadził mnie powoli. Po jakimś czasie dotarliśmy na dach jednego z budynków. Powiedział: - Spójrz w dół. Wykonałam polecenie i ujrzałam coś przez co moje serce się prawie zatrzymało. Był to duży napis z róż „Marry me”. Moje ręce powędrowały do ust. Odwróciłam się gwałtownie, a Adrien przede mną klęczał. Otworzyłam szeroko oczy. - Moja księżniczko. Przysięgam cię kochać, szanować i chronić do końca mojego życia. Proszę, wyjdź za mnie – powiedział uśmiechając się miło. Stałam jak wryta. Po paru minutach udało mi się wydukać: - Tak. Był w siódmym niebie. Włożył mi pierścionek na palec i pocałował namiętnie. Wróciliśmy ciesząc się do domu, a gdy tylko weszliśmy przywitali nas moi rodzice ściskając nas. Popatrzyłam się na Adriena. Hmmm... Znajomy, kolega, przyjaciel, chłopak, teraz narzeczony, a za parę miesięcy mąż. Uśmiechnęłam się do mojej wyobraźni. Wyszliśmy z domu do pizzerii. Na nasz widok (prawie) cała klasa stanęła jak wryta widząc pierścionek na moim palcu. Potem zaczęli gratulować i klaskać. Adrien chwycił moją rękę pod stołem. To koniec, ale i początek czegoś nowego...' PRZEMOWA KOŃCOWA: 'DZIĘKUJĘ ZA WSZYSTKIE KOMENTARZE :D KOCHAM WAS! <3 TO NAPRAWDĘ MIŁE CO DLA MNIE ROBICE. STARAM SIĘ PISAĆ CODZIENNIE, ALE NIE ZAWSZE MI TO WYCHODZI, WIĘC BARDZO WAS ZA TO PRZEPRASZAM :C DZIĘKUJĘ ZA WENĘ, ZA ŚMIECH I UŚMIECH PODCZAS CZYTANIA TYCH WASZYCH KOMENTARZY XD MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE NASTĘPNA SERIA SIĘ SPODOBA TAK BARDZO JAK TA, ALBO NAWET I BARDZIEJ :D JESTEŚCIE NAJLEPSI I KOCHAM WAS CAŁYM SERDUSZKIEM, MORDKI <3 JESZCZE RAZ DZIĘKUJĘ I DO ZOBACZENIA! <3 Bonus 1/3 ---Marinette--- Adrien trzymał mnie w swoich ramionach. Puścił mnie, chwycił moje dłonie i je czule pocałował. - Miłej zabawy. - Nawzajem... - odparłam. Wtedy Alya chwyciła mnie za rękę i wyciągnęła do auta. Dziewczyny organizowały mi wieczór panieński, a chłopaki Adrienowi wieczór kawalerski. Było mi smutno, że muszę się z nim rozstać. Dotarłyśmy do jej domu. Juleka, Rose, Alix, Milene i Alya rzuciły mi się na szyje. Jadłyśmy pizze i oglądałyśmy filmy romantyczne i komedie. Wygłupiałyśmy się i wybuchła nawet wojna na poduszki. Świetnie się bawiłam. Rozmawiałyśmy, robiliśmy sobie manicure i różne dziwaczne fryzury. Poszłyśmy spać dosyć wcześnie, bo podobno „panna młoda musi być wyspana”. To ten dzień. Od rana boli mnie brzuch i cała dygoczę. Dzisiaj mężczyzna moich marzeń stanie się moim mężem. Siedzę ubrana w długą, zwiewną suknię ślubną. Właśnie mnie czesze Alya. - Alya.. Denerwuję się – wyznałam przyjaciółce. - Nie masz czego.. Na to czekałaś, prawda? - No w sumie – mruknęłam pod nosem – a co jeśli się wywrócę i rozwalę wszystkie dekoracje? Albo zrobię sobie wstyd.. - Hej.. Najważniejsze, abyś nie panikowała. Pokażę ci coś – i wtedy pokazała mi pierścionek na swoim palcu. - Nino ci się oświadczył? - odparłam promiennie. - Tak! Zaczęłyśmy piszczeć. Alya zrobiła mi koka zakręconego w różę na głowię. Zostawiła jednak kilka kosmyków. Obróciła mnie do siebie przodem i zaczęła robić makijaż. - Mam prośbę.. Nie rób mi mocnego makijażu. Boję się, że się popłaczę – wyznałam. Zgodziła się. ---Adrien--- Wyszedłem z przebieralni. Okręciłem się wokół własnej osi pokazując garnitur Nino. - I jak? - zapytałem. - Świetnie. Nieźle się odstawiłeś, stary. - Chcę żeby ten dzień był idealny – wyznałem. - Aż tak się przejmujesz, że coś pójdzie nie tak? - Tak. Chcę żeby Marinette była szczęśliwa. - To ja się boję co będzie ze mną za parę miesięcy.. - powiedział Nino. - Nie mów, że... - Tak – odparł. Byłem skołowany i czułem jak otwiera mi się buzia. - Oświadczyłeś się Alyi... Ja nie wieżę. - No.. Ja też nie wieżę, że dałem rady to zrobić. - No to gratulację. Zaśmialiśmy się. Nadeszła ta godzina. ---Marinette--- Szłam pod ramię z moim tatą. Uśmiechnął się do mnie zachęcająco, ja go odwzajemniłam. Spojrzałam na Adriena stojącego przed ołtarzem. Otworzył buzię gdy mnie zobaczył. Zaśmiałam się. Szłam bardzo powoli żeby się nie wywrócić. Tata chwycił moją dłoń i przekazał ją Adrienowi. Obydwoje zarumieniliśmy się. Złożyliśmy przysięgę i przyszedł czas na pocałunek. Adrien pocałował mnie dość namiętnie, jakby zapomniał, że obserwują nas inni ludzie. Oderwaliśmy się od siebie i rozległy się brawa i wiwaty. Najgłośniejsi byli Kim, Max i Nino. Nadszedł czas imprezy. Pierwszy nasz taniec był idealny. Chociaż się potknęłam, ale nie opadłam. Adrien trzymał mnie w żelaznym uścisku. Tańczyliśmy opierając swoje czoła o siebie. - Ja ma się moja żona? - wyraźnie podkreślił to słowo. - Cudownie, mój mężu – również podkreśliłam to słowo. Zaśmiał się cicho. Chciał mnie pocałować, ale zdążył tylko musnąć moje wargi, bo podszedł Kim i powiedział: - Odbijany. Adrien niechętnie mnie puścił, ale zaraz porwała go do tańca Rose. Potem tańczyłam z Maxem, następnie z moim tatą, potem z Nino, później z wujkiem... I tak dalej. Tańczyłam chyba z każdym, łącznie z dziewczynami. Potem chciałam zatańczyć z Adrienem, ale nigdzie go nie było. Jednak po chwili znalazłam go na scenie: - Dedykuję tą piosenkę mojej pięknej żonie. Mam nadzieję, że nasza miłość będzie trwała wiecznie – i wtedy wyszły mi łzy. Adrien grał dla mnie na pianinie. Gdy skończył, rzuciłam się na jego szyję i go pocałowałam. Impreza dobiegła końca około 4 nad ranem. Potem pojechaliśmy do Adriena do domu. Byliśmy zmęczeni. Weszłam do łazienki. Próbowałam ściągnąć sukienkę, ale nie mogłam dosięgnąć suwaka. Wyszłam i powiedziałam: - Kochanie, pomożesz mi? - Jasne – rozpiął powoli suwak. - Dziękuję. Odwróciłam się przodem do niego i go pocałowałam. Wróciłam do łazienki. Stałam przed lustrem w samej bieliźnie, wyciągając wsuwki z włosów. Gdy się udało, rozczesałam je. Napuściłam wody do wanny i się w niej odprężyłam. Usłyszałam otwieranie drzwi. Odruchowo zakryłam się bardziej pianą. - Oj, kochanie. Jesteśmy już małżeństwem... Nie musisz się kryć - i wyszedł. Bonus 2/3 ---Marinette--- NASTĘPNY BONUS JUTRO <3 Mijały dni, tygodnie, miesiące.. Ja i Adrien mamy już własny dom. Właśnie wracałam samochodem do domu. Tikki spała na siedzeniu pasażera. Plagg ostatnio się nie rozstaje z Adrienem, codziennie jeździ z nim do pracy. Adrien pracuje jako model, ale jest także księgowym. Nie wiem po cholerę mu to, ale niech mu będzie. Ja jestem jego stylistką i projektantką. Właśnie parkowałam auto i starałam się przenieść Tikki do torby jej nie budząc. Udało mi się. Wysiadłam chwytając torby z materiałami do następnego projektu. Weszłam do domu. Rzuciłam wszystkie torby na kanapę, w tym również tą gdzie była Tikki. - Ej! - krzyknęła.- Przepraszam, Tikki! Zapomniałam, że tam jesteś. Mam za dużo na głowię... - Hah, wybaczam – zaśmiała się – Mogę ci pomóc jak chcesz. - Możesz pomóc gotować obiad... - powiedziałam szykując składniki do zupy - Jeszcze muszę wieczorem pojechać do rodziców, pomóc im w piekarni – westchnęłam ciężko. - Musisz trochę odpocząć.. Codziennie jesteś zalatana – powiedziała Tikki. - Może masz rację – znowu westchnęłam. Wzięłam się za obiad. Tikki podawała mi wszystko o co ją poprosiłam. -Miło, że mi pomagała. Gdy w końcu skończyłam, przyjechał Adrien. Odłożył teczkę i przytulił mnie od tyłu.- Witaj, księżniczko – zamruczał mi do ucha.- Witaj, kochanie – powiedziałam odwracając się do niego przodem. Przyciągnęłam jego wargi do moich. Staliśmy tak parę minut – A teraz siadaj i jedz obiad. Skinął głową, usiadł i zaczął konsumować posiłek. Przelotnie pocałowałam go w czoło i zaczęłam pracę po manekinie. Nagle poczułam jego ręce na moich plecach. - Za bardzo się przemęczasz. Nawet praktycznie w ogóle nie jesz. Martwię się – powiedział.- Nie musisz się martwić. Zaraz i tak muszę pojechać do rodziców pomóc im w piekarni – powiedziałam zahaczając swoimi dłońmi o jego kark. Oparłam nasze czoła o siebie i przymknęłam powieki – Mogę cię o coś poprosić? - Jasne. Pojedź dziś do sklepu. Listę masz na lodówce. Aha, i jutro przyjeżdżają Nino i Alya w odwiedziny – powiedziałam patrząc na zegar. Jestem spóźniona. Cholera. Ani chwili wytchnienia – Ja muszę już lecieć - powiedziałam smutno odrywając nasze czoła od siebie, żeby zobaczyć wyraz jego twarzy. Był smutny. - Tylko wróć – powiedział lekko się uśmiechając. - Do ciebie? Zawsze – odparłam całując go przez parę sekund. Potem wzięłam torbę i kluczyki od auta, i ruszyłam w kierunku auta. Przyjechałam do rodziców, popracowałam trochę. Dostałam ciasto. Akurat na jutrzejszą wizytę Nino i Alyi. Wróciłam wykończona i głodna od rodziców. Gdy wróciłam, czekała na mnie niespodzianka. Zupa już była odgrzana, gorąca kąpiel gotowa, a Adrien sprzątał cały dom. Zaśmiałam się głośno. Wtedy przygwoździł mnie do ściany i pocałował namiętnie. Następnie zszedł niżej.. Do mojej szyi. Muskał ją swoimi wargami. Zadrżałam. Poczułam jak dłońmi schodzi niżej, do mojego uda. Nagle znalazłam się w powietrzu. Zaśmiałam się, on też, ale zaraz potem ponownie mnie pocałował. Cały czas się głupio śmialiśmy. Objęłam rękami jego kark i wplątałam dłonie w jego bujną czuprynę. A nogami go opatuliłam jego ciało. Poczułam, że gdzieś idzie, ale nie otwierałam oczu, tylko skupiłam się na jego ustach. Teraz to było dla mnie wszystko. Po jakimś czasie okazało się, że leżymy, a on był nade mną i całował mnie tak mocno, że głowa mi się maksymalnie wbijała w poduszkę. - Kocham cię, My Lady – szepnął. - Ja ciebie też – i znowu zaczął mnie całować. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania